My Charming Life
by Charminglife11
Summary: Just as Katie O'Shea's life seemed to be over after her fiancé's tragic death, she continues with the plan to move from Chicago to Charming , California to be Charming High's new history teacher. She automatically finds herself in contact with the Sons of Anarchy and her life will never be the same (Same story line as SOA with slight differences, Juice/OC/Jax , very very slow burn)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first Fanfiction, I decided to do an OC named Katie O'Shea. I wish there would've been more main female characters in the show so here is my solution. This will be a [Jax/OC] and [Juice /OC] with strong friendships with [Chibbs/OC] and [Opie/OC] . This starts off first season pilot episode, Chapter 1 is before Wendy has Abel. still same story line for all, BUT the Tara/Jax story line will be slightly different along with Juice actually being in a relationship. Enjoy!

Description: 5'8, long light brown hair with caramel highlights, Curvy body, decently sized boobs, a slight tummy, by no means rock hard abs but also I don't look like I'm pregnant and a huge ass.

**Chapter 1**

I was driving down the highway for what seemed like forever. Which honestly, it might as well have been. I'd left the windy city of Chicago almost four days ago for the great state of California. My fiancée, David, and I had decided to move out there to be closer to his family that lived in Oakland. David was very close to his family. I on the other hand was not. I grew up in and out of different foster homes up until I was 18 and able to live on my own. Even though I didn't have the most stable life, I managed to pull off a 4.0 all throughout high school all while having a part time waitressing job. I even tutored kids from nearby grammar schools and high schools for free. Yes for free. There was nothing that made me feel better than seeing someone do well in school and how I helped them with that. So after I graduated high school, I decided to go to the University of Chicago to get a degree in education and do the one thing I felt passionate about. During college, I worked at my same old diner and nights I worked at a bar called The Jungle where I met my fiancé David. He was in the army and whenever he was in town he'd made it necessity to come by my bar whenever I was working. We'd always have these hour long conversations about anything and everything. From what we wanted to happen in our futures to the disappointment that was the Chicago Cubs. Finally after 6 long months of late night bar chats he asked me out to dinner. That dinner date then turned into 3 years of dating which then lead to him popping the question. Which of course I said yes to. After I graduated with a master's in education, David and I decided we needed a new change of scenery. His grandmother who lived in Oakland, along with the rest of his family, was suffering from Alzheimer's and the doctors told us that she didn't have much longer to live. Knowing how important family was to him, we each looked for jobs near Oakland. There was an army base a few miles outside Oakland that was looking to have him train new cadets. Then there was a high school in a small town not too far outside of Oakland as well that was looking for a history teacher, Charming High. I still chuckle to myself at the name of the town I was moving too. We had bought a quaint house in Charming. Three bedrooms, one of which was a perfect sized master bedroom with an adjoining master bath, one and a half bathes, a newly remodeled kitchen, which was perfect for me since I loved to cook and a large dining and living room. We were going to move to Charming in the late summer, before school started so we had time to settle right after David would come back from his deployment in Iraq. We had our whole lives planned ahead. But not everything in life goes according to plan. Just four days before David was supposed to come home to me his transport van ran over a mine and everyone in the van died instantly. I still remember the phone call I received. I cried and cried for days. His funeral was a blur. All I remembered was that the future that we had planned together was gone. It wasn't until I received a letter from David that changed everything once again. He had wrote the letter before he was deployed to Iraq for the 3rd time. He had always written letters to his loved ones before he left just in case something happened. Sadly this time, something did happen. As I started to read the letter tears formed in my eyes. He told me to start fresh in Charming. That the kids at the high school needed a teacher like me to help guide them through life. That I shouldn't stay in Chicago instead of still planning on moving to Charming just because he wasn't going to go with me. I knew he was right. David was stubborn as hell and that what I loved most about him. We were always constantly pushing each other to be the best person we could be. So with the help of his family, I packed up our things from the apartment we once shared together. All the memories came rushing back to me as I packed up the last box. Instead of breaking down into tears I smiled and knew that David was always going to be with me and a part of me. Now flash forward to a 5 day car ride to California in my silver jeep grand Cherokee. I was wearing the same clothes for the past two days, no shower, no makeup and my air conditioner broke about 200 miles back. So if you couldn't tell already it was a great start to a new life. Thank goodness my friends made me an endless supply of mix CDs for the drive. Yes, I still use CDs, never got around to buying an ipod. As I'm blasting a mix cd of ACDC, Good Charlotte, Kelly Clarkson and Lady Gaga and screaming at the top of my lungs, according to David I don't sing I just scream, my car decides to slowly shut down. I see a sign that reads "Welcome to Charming". As I pull over to the side of the road, I pick up my phone to try and make a call. Dead. Maybe I should've invested in a portable car charger. I slammed my head on the steering wheel.

**"DAMN IT!. Of course.. this town is just Charming"**

I say as I chuckle to myself. I get out of my jeep and start walking to what looked like the main street in town. It's about 1 in the afternoon and the sun is beating down on me. My decision to wear a white tank top, faded light denim daisy dukes and black low top converse was seeming like a good idea right now.

I was about a mile down the road when I saw an older woman.

I yelled

"**Excuse me Miss?!",**

she turned to me confused and then politely smiled .

** "Sorry to bother you but do you know where the nearest mechanic is ? My car broke down down the road and I need a tow and of course my phone is dead." **

She gave me an empathetic smile and said

"**Oh you poor thing! Well lucky for you there's a mechanic just a few blocks down the road, Teller-Morrow, it'll be on your right." **

I could've hugged her but instead I just said

"** Ahh thank you so much! "**

as I'm starting to walk away I hear her ask

**"You're not from around here are yah hun? " **

**" Ha No. I'm the new high school history teacher at Charming high, my names Katie , Katie O'Shea"**

as I extended my right hand she grabbed it and replied

**"What a pretty name for a pretty face, I'm Barbara, Barbara Collins, I work at the diner on main street come by for some food sometime, on me!"**

I smiled

**"Aww are you sure? Thank you so much! Well I better get going! Thanks again for the help!"**

As I walked down main street I heard her mumble

**" those kids are gonna have a hard time paying attention…"**

I smiled and shook my head and continued for the mechanic shop. After walking for four more blocks I saw on my right my savior, Teller- Morrow Auto-Body Shop, I could've screamed with joy at how happy I was to find it finally. I walked into the driveway and instantly noticed a dozen eyes on me. This was nothing new to me, living in a big city you're used to people staring, even when it's unwanted. Which usually it is. As I looked around the lot I saw a lot of motorcycles and a couple guys wearing kuttes that said Sons of Anarchy or something along those lines. As I was walking up to what looked like the main office, a man with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to me and asked

**"Can I help ya darling?"**

I smiled

**" yeah my car broke down outside of town and I was wondering if you could tow it here"**

He looked at my puzzled

**"You walked here from outside own? That's about 2 miles.."**

I laughed

**" Yeah I know but after being trapped in a car for over 1000 miles, 2 miles seemed worth it."**

He chuckled and smiled

**" Yeah I get that, not a fan of the cages, I just take my bike"**

he said as he pointed to a motorcycle.

**"Huh, yeah I can understand a car being a cage compared to that**"

I said. ,

** "You ever ride one?"**

he asked ,

**"Uh no, I value my life"**

I said between laughs. He chuckled

, **"Well darling don't knock it till ya try it" **

**.** Then a man with crazy black hair and uncomfortable piercing blue eyes came up to us

**" Jax, Clay needs you….. whose your friend?"**

We laughed and shared a glance

**" I'm Katie, I just moved here and you are?"**

He extended his right hand faster than the wind

**"Tig, but you can call me whatever you want darling"**

I immediately started to laugh and said

"**Tig it is". **

**"I'm Jax"**

He extended his right hand and when we shook hands I felt a jolt of energy go through my entire body. I had never had that feeling before with anyone not even David. Which was weird because Jax was not my type at all. I like my men like I like my coffee. Black or with a little cream. After what seemed like forever Tig asked

** " so what brings you to Charming" **

**" well you are looking at the new history teacher at Charming High"**

As I said that both their jaws dropped. And I felt them, mainly Tig, undressing me with his eyes.

**"If you were my teacher I would've gone to** **every single class"**

said Tig. I laughed and replied

**" might be hard for me to be your teacher since I'm only 26".**

Just as Tig was about to say another sexual remark his phone started buzzing,

"**this better be good "**

he said into the phone as he walked away from Jax and I

. **"So a 26 year old high school teacher huh? Didn't see that coming.** " –Jax .

"**Well I'm just full of surprises Jax".**

**"So Do you want me to tow your truck now?" **

**"Sure but I'd rather walk, still not up for sitting" **

**" Yeah I understand that, I'll walk with ya"**

he whistled and yelled

"Half-Sack!"

which instantly caused me to look up and see a young man running towards us.

**"Yeah Jax?" ,**

** "I need you to go out on route 66 and pick up Katie's car"**

** "It's a silver jeep grand Cherokee "** I interrupted.

They both chuckled

** "There may not be too many cars broken down outside town"**

** "Hey ya never know...Ready to go?" **

**"After you darling"**

As we walked out of the shop we started playing 20 questions. He asked me why I decided to move to charming and I asked him why he was a mechanic. This went on for about 10 minutes until I screamed

**" Oh Thank God!"**

he looked at me with a puzzled face,

**"Hey I've been in a car for about 5 days straight and I have to move all my furniture by myself tonight, I need a few drinks"**

I said as we walked into the liquor store.

**"Ya need any help with that? Me and a few of my guys can help you move stuff, ya know since your new and all"**

I smiled

**" Are you sure? I don't wanna impose on your Friday night"**

** "I'm positive** **darling" **

**"Okay well how much would I owe you guys "**

He shook his head

**" No darling, were not taking your money"**

** "Fine, then pick your poison, I'm at least getting you booze"**

He grabbed a bottle of Jameson. I gagged and then grabbed it from him and put it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"** Ew no I'm not wasting my money on that trash"**

I said as I picked up two bottles of Jose Curevo and two more of Jack Daniels. He snorted

**" you won't buy Jameson but you'll buy tequila and jack for us ?"**

"**Oh no honey these are for me"**

He looked at her so confused

** "What? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drink"**

He laughed

**" you really are full** **of surprises Katie**"

I laughed and paid the cashier for our booze and we continued walking to my car. Once we got to the car I placed the four bottles of liquor and the bottle of Jameson that Jax had bought after I walked out. Half-Sack then got my car ready to be towed and Jax and I headed back to Teller-Morrow nonstop talking. It came so easy, both of us just talking about everything and anything. It reminded me of David in a way which I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Once we got back to the garage, one of the sexiest men I've ever seen ran up to us. He had a Mohawk with tattoos on his head.

** "Hey Jax, Gemma needs you in her office"**

He saw me and we locked eyes

**"Aight, I'll be right back, shes** **waiting for her car to get fixed"**

as Jax strutted towards to office, we were still staring at each other. Finally he opened his mouth

**" Hi, I'm Juice Ortiz and you are ?"**

we both extended our hands at the same time and chuckled

" **Katie , I'm Katie O'Shea , nice to meet you" **

**" Nice to meet you too, so what brings you to Charming?" **

**"Is it that obvious** **that I'm new" **

**"Nah, I could just tell by your accent"**

** " Hah yeah I just moved here from Chicago, I'm the new history teacher at Charming High"**

** " Ah really? I'm from New York, we have better pizza"**

**"Whatever helps you sleep at night"**

Jax then strutted back over

**" Sorry paperwork, I see you guys got to** **know each other while I was gone"**

we both smiled

**" So your car will be ready tomorrow morning, do you need** **anything while were over here?"**

** "Well groceries would be a start"**

Juice eagerly said** " I can take you in** **the tow truck if you want"**

before Jax had time to interrupt I said

"** that'd be great. Let me just grab my purse so you can drop me off at my house after"**

** "Be back soon just in case there's another tow"**

Jax threw him the keys and we walk to the tow truck

**" I'm praying there's not "** he said,

We both smiled at each other and drove to the store. Walking up and down the aisles I grabbed whatever looked good. And after only living off pretzels and coffee for the past few days everything looked good.

**"So are you guys in a gang or something?"** I asked while pointing to his kutte he laughed

**" No, were motorcycle enthusiasts. We just like to ride and work on bikes"**

** "Uh-huh"**

I said and as I was gonna ask him another question he cut me off and asked

** "Got enough vegetables there?"**

Juice asked me as I piled in every vegetable from carrots, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes and mushrooms in my cart.

**"Well we** **vegetarians can never have enough vegetables"**

** "No shit, you're a vegetarian? How come?"**

** "how come your not** 'I shot back.

**"Touché"**

After I got all the groceries I could think of we drove to my new house. As we pulled up to my house Juice said

** " You've got to be shitting me "**

** "Excuse me ?"**

He started laughing

**" No, No I- you live in that** **house, the blue one?"**

** "Yeah… soo?" **

**"You see that green one?"**

I nodded.

**"That's Jax's house"**

** "You've got to be shitting me"** as said laughing.

**"Well then I guess we can't avoid each other "**

** "I don't think I could even if I tried"**

I blushed.

**"Well do you mind helping me with my groceries?"**

** "Of course"**

As I fumbled for my keys I unlocked the door and walked through the front room of the house to the dining room that lead to the kitchen. This was the first time I'd ever been in my house. David and I only saw pictures of the layout and a few pictures of the rooms before they painted it and it looked perfect. After we unloaded all the groceries Juice sighed and said

**" Well I** **better get going before someone else in town gets towed"**

We both laughed.

**" Yeah, it was really nice meeting** **you."**

** " Yeah you too Katie** "

As he was about to walk out the door I almost screamed

** "Juice?**"

he turned

**"my furniture is getting dropped off later today around 4 and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping, Jax said he'd** **bring some guys and if you're not busy—"**

** " I'd love to, I'll see ya then "**

** "see ya"**

I blushed. I smiled. For the first time in a long time my cheeks hurt from smiling. After David passed away I wasn't able to smile as much as I used to. He and everyone used to always say that my laugh was contagious. I thought I'd lost that when I lost him. But I found it once again. In Charming.

This is my very first fanfiction so please give feedback BOTH good and bad I'd love! Also that series finale!? was perfect! (well as perfect as it could be)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it was so late! I was on vacation and now I'm back at work, Chapter three will be up later this week!

Background:

-For David, I picture Shemar Moore

-Katie Has multiple tattoos,

**first** she has two large black wings that cover from her shoulders to her mid back,

**2nd** she has a skull on her left achilles heel,

**3rd** she has a crescent moon on the back of her neck,

**4th** she has a arrow pointing up behind her left ear,

**5th** on her right rib cage she has "May the wind always be on your back and the sun upon your face and may the winds of destiny carry you aloft to dance with the stars"

**6th** on her right forearm she has a rose ( just the main rose part very detailed)

-Katie has a double major in education and in psychology , during the summer while also teaching summer school classes she would be a counselor at a nearby correctional facility in Chicago for juveniles. Now she will be going to Stockton to be a counselor there.

Chapter 2

It was 3:46 and I was drunk. Not eating a lot for a few days and then taking 6 shots of jack back to back wasn't the best idea I've ever had. As I was drunkenly bobbing around my kitchen, I heard a moving van pull up outside my house and realized I was on my own for moving. So being drunk was a good thing because then I wouldn't notice how much lifting would hurt me. I love to run and could run all day or fun, but lifting was and never will be my strong suit. I skipped out onto my front porch and smiled at the delivery driver. He looked me up and down and asked

**"is anyone gonna help you little lady?" **

**"No, it's just me"**

just as he was about to say something else the roar of motorcycles filled the air.

**"I take that back my help just arrived"** I smiled.

He looked concerned. Six of them pulling up into Jax's driveway and walked over

**"Sorry we're late neighbor, took a while to close up, we got it from here"**

The delivery driver nodded his head and went to go sit in the truck. I couldn't help but smile at the way he emphasized the word neighbor.

**"No thank you so much! I probably would've dropped my couch on me and been stuck there"**

They all chuckled.

**"Oh Katie, this is Chibbs"**

he pointed to a man with an noticeable scar on his face

**"ello darlin"**

his Scottish accent almost made me burst out laughing.

**"Hi Chibbs nice to meet you" **

**"And you've already met Tig, Half-Sack and Juice"**

they all said hello

**"How could I forget?"**

we all laughed and then got to work on moving furniture into my house. While they did that I went to the kitchen to grab one bottle of Jack and one of Jose. I decided to go with the unopened bottle of Jack to somehow cover up the fact that I was drunk.

**"So we have Jack and Jose, who wants who?"**

All 5 of them just stared and Jax said

**"I wasn't kidding about the booze"**

they all laughed and we divided up shots of Jack and Jose. A few hours later everything was moved into place, furniture was all set up and boxes full of clothes were in my bedroom, and boxes of dishes and appliances in my kitchen.

**"Well thank you guys so much, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate it, really"**

** "Anything for the new history teacher lassie"**

said Chibbs as he gave me a nice side hug. Right away Jax's cell phone buzzed

**"Yeah?"**

he asked as he walked into the other room. I thought to myself, its 2008 …you'd think by now they'd have something other than a cheap flip phone. I shook my head and stated

**"I'm serious if you guys need anything, like a home cooked meal or even a lesson on history I got you, I'm also really into doing family trees if you ever really wanted to know where you came from" **

**"I'd defiantly be up for a lesson of any kind from you "**

said Tig

**"Uhh maybe not a lesson for you "**

I said and the room burst out in laughter. Tig just turned his head and walked away.

**"Hey sorry Katie, we gotta run. Duty calls"** he said se he leaned into me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek which normally would throw me off guard but it felt comforting.

As I let go of our hug

**"geez, someone needs to get towed now? It's almost midnight" **

**"Yeah something like that"** Chibbs said.

They all said their goodbyes and gave me a hug, even Tig who held on for a little too long.

**"Tig come on your gonna make the poor girl move again"** –Chibbs,

As they all left I started to clean up the bottles and shot glasses. Then moved to the kitchen to start unpacking all my dishes and silverware. I decided to leave my bedroom for last. I had a lot of memories of David in there and I knew I wasn't ready for all of that tonight. I pulled out my laptop from my work purse and pulled up my music and put it on shuffle. I almost screamed at the song that came on. Sweet Child O' mine by Guns and Roses was my all-time favorite songs and was one of my go to karaoke songs. So of course I burst out into song while I was unpacking my dishes along with taking a few sporadic shots of Jack. About a minute later I heard someone knocking on the door. Never taking a break from singing , as I opened the door

**"OOOOOO SWEET LOVE OF MIIINEE OO—"**

and I stopped when I saw Juice standing there with the biggest grin I've ever seen. If the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland was a person, it'd be Juice.

**"Don't stop on my account, you were just getting to the good part "**

**I snorted**

** "good part? My singing is all good parts** "

we both laughed

**"So what brings you by? Just couldn't get enough huh?"**

that's when I knew I was drunk. Sure I'm confident but not in the presence of men that I find attractive. That's why it took so long for me and David to start going out.

**"Uhh I forgot my wallet, can't be driving without a license** "

I felt so stupid.

**"Oh umm here** "

I said as I grabbed it form the couch and handed it to him.

**"Sorry"**

I said as I put my hands in my back jean short pockets.

**"Don't be, I left it here on purpose, I just wanted a reason to come by** "

I smiled and blushed

**"you don't need a reason"**

We both just stared at each other for what seemed like a while again.

**"Umm I'm just putting away some stuff if you wanna help?" **

**"Geez more manual labor? You know I'm gonna have to start a tab up with you soon"**

I scoffed

**"Oh okay"**

I put down the bottle of Jose on the counter and grabbed a couple limes from the fridge and my salt shaker from the cupboard.

**"hmm let's see helping me move my furniture… that's one shot…"**

I said as I was pouring the tequila in the shot

**"and if you help me with the kitchen that's 3 more shots"**

As I was pouring the shots I saw that same Cheshire cat grin appear across his face.

**"Well I'm not gonna take these alone"**

He said as then he picked up the bottle from the counter and then poured me 4 shots. I cut up a lime into 8 wedges and handed him four. We both licked our hands and poured the salt on it and then grabbed a shot and a lime. Just as he was about to take the shot I practically screamed

**"WAIT!"**

He almost dropped his shot and looked at me very confused

"**We can't just take shots to nothing, that makes us look like alcoholics"**

He let out a chuckle

**"huh alright teach, what should we take them to?"**

I paused for a moment and tapped my fingers on the counter

**"Hmm How about the start to a beautiful friendship?**"

He nodded and said

**"I don't know how long I can be just friends with you"**

I blushed again and we cheers and licked the salt, took the shot and then sucked on the lime. After that shot and a few more, my kitchen was finally unpacked. I knew I was drunk because unless Juice had a identical twin that came in sometime between the last 2 shots, I was seeing double. Trying to keep my composer

**"Hey do you wanna crash here? I don't want you riding and drinking."**

** "Nah I'm fine to ride"**

just as he turned I grabbed his wrist and he turned to me

**"that wasn't supposed to be a question"**

He was now completely facing me and we were learning towards each other. My hands went from his wrist to grabbing his kutte and never breaking eye contact. when all of a sudden Jose wanted to make an appearance. I grabbed my mouth and ran to the bathroom and out came Jose. For about 30 seconds straight. I know most people are gross pukers but I take the cake, it's always very violent and gross. It took me two years into our relationship to let David hear or see me puke. This is it I thought. He left and he's never going to talk to me again. And everyone at Teller-Morrow would know about me puking my guts out. Then there was a slight tap on the door.

**"Katie? Are you alright?"**

I wiped the excess throw up off my mouth, stood up to look in the mirror and rinsed out my mouth with water from the faucet. I opened the door and he was standing there with my garbage can and a box of crackers. I couldn't help but start laughing

**"I swear to god I'm usually not this much of a light weight" **

**"Well mixing is never good especially when you've had almost an entire bottle of jack to yourself"**

I hit my palm to my forehead

**"Uhh I feel like I'm back in college" **

**"Well I never went so thank you for showing me what I missed out on** "

I laughed

**"Thank you and umm Juice? Can you not tell anyone else about this please ?"**

he gave me that cheshire cat grin

"**You got it teach.** **It'll be our little secret "**

I smiled and said

**"alright you can go I don't wanna make you stay and I know you wanna go" **

**"No I don't " **

**"I'll kick you out if I have to"**

We both smiled and he walked out my front door

**"I'll see ya later ? " **

**"oh definitely"**

I smiled at his response and closed the door and went to my couch and just passed put.

The next morning I woke up to the bright sunlight beaming in through my windows. Ughh shit I thought. I got up and went to my bedroom. Saw that it was 9am and knew I had to start my day. I went into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the water run for a few seconds before I stripped out of my shorts and tank top. Apparently I was sober enough to take off my bra before I went to sleep and for that I was grateful. After a nice 10 minute shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I went into my bedroom and pulled out my phone and pulled out the weather app and saw that the weather today was going to be 85 and sunny. Typical California weather. I decided to go with a pair of dark demin shorts and a pink v neck shirt that went right below my belly button. I put on some basic make up. Some concealer and mascara to make my piercing green eyes pop out more. I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and make myself some eggs. After eating my eggs and drinking my coffee it was almost 10:15am and my car was going to be ready at 11am Jax said. So I washed my dishes grabbed my purse and slipped on my go to black converse and stepped out the door. I've been wearing converse since I was a little kid and as I always said I'd wear them till the day I die, no matter how much shit I get for wearing them. I walked outside my house , locked my door and headed for Teller-Morrow.

I walked by Jax's house and noticed his motorcycle wasn't there so he was probably at Teller-Morrow. After a few blocks I walked into the mechanic shop and was greeted with a bunch of cat calls. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Jax told them to knock it off.

**"Hey guys how's it going?" **

**"Good but not as good as you, heard about last night"** Tig snickered.

Juice told them. I'm gonna kill him.

**"Teach our boy Juice wont tell us anything so tell us what really happened when he went back to your place, I've seen many a porn films and teachers are always my weakness, nothing gets me going like that"**

I just stood there and stated

**"nothing happened and by the way…. No porn film or your imagination would even come close"**

I swear he was about to pass out when he abruptly walked away towards the garage. Just then a gorgeous middle aged woman came up to us

**"Hey Mr. Lind wants his car done and done right now, I'm not gonna deal with his dumb ass any longer than I need to"**

She stated as she put her hands on her hips. Then looks right at me

**" And who are you? I didn't know we had a new crow eater"**

All but Jax burst out laughing,

**"Crow eater? What the hell is that?" **

**"Jesus Christ Ma, this is Katie , shes the new teacher at Charming high, shes no crow eater and shes lucky enough to be my new neighbor"**

he said as he shot me a killer wink. Ma. This was Jax's Mom?! She looked gorgeous for having a son his age. She looked puzzled at me

**" Well sorry for jumping to conclusions but I mean ….come on "**

She said as she pointed to my attire, I think she also noticed my tattoo.

**"It's hot out I'm not gonna wear a goddamn parka"**

They all laughed and she smiled

**" Well you got a point, names Gemma, nice to meet you Miss. Katie"**

She extended her hand,

**"Yeah nice to meet you too Gemma… so your Jax's mom?"**

** " The one and only… don't forget dinner at my house tonight and all you best be there or I'll come after you"**

all at once all the men said

**" Of course we'll be there Gemma, wouldn't miss it for the world "**

I couldn't help but laugh as this women put the fear of God in them

**"Hey Katie you should come too"**

I looked up to Gemma with surprise

**" Me? Really?" **

**"Yeah.. it'd be good to get to know the teachers of America and I also I want you to keep an eye on my son, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" **

**"Okay, sure I'd love to, do you want me to bring anything?" **

**"Hmm well I was just gonna throw a bunch of meat together and call it a day"** my stomach turned.

" **Well that sounds good and all but I actually umm…. I don't eat meat…"**

All eyes were on me like I was a goddamn dear in the headlights.

**"Well that's okay darling, bring some grass or whatever you eat, Jax?**"

She nodded and he followed.

**"What is this? First the goddamn prospect and now her, you know ya cant trust anyone that doesn't eat meat"**


	3. Chapter 3

After Gemma and Jax walked away, everyone else quickly started working on cars again. I looked around and saw Juice leaning on a car and drinking a bottle of water. I walked over to him and waved.

"Hey Juice how's it going"

" Trying not to melt so far,you? You feeling better?"

I laughed

" Yeah I feel a lot better, sleep, shower and carbs are the cure, by the way everyone thinks we hooked up last night "

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, I didn't say anything to them but you know how guys can be "

" Oh trust me I Know Juice "

"Juan"

"What?"

"My name is Juan, Juice is just a nickname, ya know if you wanna call me that instead"

"Juan… I like it"

We both just laughed when jax strutted by

" Hey Katie I got some bad news"

My smile automatically turned to a frown

" Oh no what?"

"Your engine overheated and your battery is dead, so you need a new engine and battery which will take a few more days to get and then fix "

I rubbed my hand on my forehead

" shit… do you know of any places that I can loan a car from?"

"Yeah theres one about 30 min away if you want I can drop you off, I just need to make a stop on the way"

"Seriously?! That'd be amazing thank you!"

I was so relived that I practically threw myself in his arms and hugged him

"Its no problem Katie, you ready now?"

"Yeah lets go, see ya Juan"

"Yeah I'll see you tonight at Gemmas"

As Jax and I walked away I could feel Juice staring in disappointment. We walked up to Jax's motorcycle and he handed me a helmet

"Whats this for?"

"Well I'm an excellent driver but I dont want anything to happen to that pretty face"

He smirked at me.

"No… no no no "

I said as I shook my head

"You seriously don't have a car "

"Nope and the tow truck is making a run right now so this is your only option"

I reluctantly grabbed the helmet from Jax and began to put it on and of course I needed his help which he enjoyed too much . Jax got on the bike and I got on behind him.

"I don't bite you can get closer and you might wanna hold on "

I wrapped my arms around his waist, almost a little too close to his belt buckle and buried my head on his back

"You ready?"

"No"

I nearly screamed as we sped out of the parking lot, he was laughing and I was panicking. It wasn't until we got on the main road that I finally got why Jax loved his bike. I felt so carefree and like I was apart of the road and the wind. After about 15 minutes we stopped at a house in a cute little residential neighborhood on the other side of charming.

"I'll just be a minute don't worry"

"No its okay take your time"

We both walked up to the garage and saw a giant with beard working on a bike in the garage.

"Hey Jax"

he said as they two hugged

" Hey Op, this is Katie my lucky new neighbor , Katie Opie."

Opie. Opie for some reason that name sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. Its obviously not a very common name.

"Hey its nice to meet you "

"Sorry you gotta have this clown for a neighbor"

We all laughed

" Well so far he hasn't been too bad"

then all of a sudden we were interrupted

" Opie I'm gonna take the kids to the store with me we'll be back in an hour or so"

"Alright Donna sounds good"

Donna. Opie. As she came into the garage it all made sense.

" Donna? Donna Lerner?"

All eyes were on me and all of sudden

" Oh my god. Kate O'Shea?!"

We both screamed as we hugged each other and couldn't stop smiling and laughing . Jax and Opie were confused and Jax asked

" Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yeah !"

we both screamed

"Oh my god I didn't think I'd hear from you again let alone finally meet you! Look at you! Your all grown up!"

"Me?! Look at you ! your married and have kids!"

Opie interjected ,

"Okay one of you needs to explain this right now"

Donna and I laughed

" Well you know the big brother big sister program? Donna was kinda like my big sister, but we just wrote letters to each other . I was in foster care so they wanted us to have a stable relationship with a kid our age with a "stable life" and we got paired together and were writing each other for years"

"Yeah! I invited you to our wedding but I never got a response from you .. I haven't heard from you since like 8 years ago…"

I looked down at my feet and pulled my hair back behind my ear.

"Uh yeah, I tried to respond but the mail just got sent back, mustve put a wrong zipcde or something"

I didn't put the wrong zipcode. I knew Donna's address by heart. I wanted to meet her and go to her wedding more than anything but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to have to explain to everyone that I was the "delinquent foster kid that Donna was writing to". So I just stopped responding and it killed me But finally meeting her all these years later in the middle of nowhere in California was fate and I knew it. Charming was my fate and everything in it.

After a few more minutes of chatting Donna and I exchanged numbers and agreed we'd meet up tomorrow to go get lunch and catch up just the two of us. Donna also said she'd take me if I needed to go run errands instead of wasting money on renting a car. Jax and I were walking up to his bike and once again he placed the helmet on my head and secured it and we got on his bike and drove off. We pulled up to a stop light and he asked me if I wanted to go for a drive and I said yes and grabbed on to him even tighter as he sped off. We were driving down open country roads and I never saw anything more beautiful. Sure I drove these roads in my jeep to Charming, but seeing it out in the open on a bike was something else entirely. It felt like I was one with the land and air and sky and I never felt more at peace. We pulled over to a rest stop a few miles down the road and we both got off the bike he asked

"You wanna go for a walk? Theres some good trails here"

I nodded my head

" Yeah that'd be good"

We started walking down one of the paths

"So… I never would've pegged you for a foster kid"

I laughed

" Yeah I don't really like to brag about it . Once people find out they think of you as a victim. Like, oh your parents didn't want you and now your getting thrown on another family that still most likely doesn't want you they just want that extra cash from the government. Or your just gonna end up in the system or out on the streets once your 18 and no one is ever gonna love you. And that's not me. I don't want people to look at me and feel bad for me"

"I don't think you're a victim. And I don't think your weak. I think your strong for coming all the way out here all by yourself and not knowing anybody. That takes strength"

I fought back tears as I was reminded once again that I was suppose to be here with David. Not alone. I cant believe I just told Jax all of that. It took me almost a year to tell David about my past because I didn't wanna scare him off and here I was confessing my life to a total stranger.

"Well I just secretly always wanted to be a California girl"

We both laughed and kept walking for a couple more hours talking about everything. We talked about our jobs and how much we both loved them. What music we like and anything we could think of. Then he got a phone call. He answered

" Hey Ma, wait what slow down….. what happened…Jesus Christ…We'll be right there"

He slammed his phone shut.

"Jax what is it ? Whats wrong ?"

"My ex. Wife just od'd and she was 6 months pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

Jax sped to St. Thomas Hospital to see exactly what damaged had been done to his ex wife and new born son. We talked about the most random topics and he couldnt bring up the fact that he had a wife well ex wife and she was pregnant with his kid? But then again I wasn't telling him about the real reason I was in Charming so I couldn't judge. After what seemed like forever we pulled into a parking space at St. Thomas and we rushed through the doors to the pediatric wing of the hospital. We turned a corner and saw Gemma and a few of the guys jax worked with in kuttes that also said Sons of Anarchy, I guess most of the people that worked at Teller auto shop were in this motorcycle club too. It was Bobby, Chibbs and Gemma's husband Clay.

"Hey baby" Gemma said as she ran up to hug Jax

"What happened?"

just then a female doctor appeared and told us the news.

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back ey but its most likely crank"

" and the baby?"

"we had to do an emergency c-section….he was 10 weeks premature, hes got a congential heart defect and gastrosycus, tear in his abodomen, "

I couldn't believe what I just hear. he was ten weeks premature and had a tear in his stomach and a hole in his heart. I couldn't breathe. But I could see that Jax was beyond broken up about it so I grabbed his hand, he looked dead at me.

" It's gonna be okay"

which was clearly the bad move because the Doctor gave me the death stare from hell and told us

"he has a 20 percent chance and I'm afraid that's being optimistic"

That led to Jax leaning down and kissing my head and letting go of my hand and leaving the hospital in a rush. Clay told Bobby to follow him. After the doctors explained what they were doing next for Abel and Wendy they went to go back to work.

Gemma and I sat down in the waiting room to wait for more updates on Jax's son, Abel and also Wendy, which Gemma couldn't really give two shits about right now

"So what is that doctors problem ? is she against people having some hope?"

Gemma scoffed " Most likely, but she probably didn't like you holding Jax's hand. That was Tara, Jax's high school sweetheart. Bitch had him whipped like a dog and then up and left him. Broke his heart. But now shes back. "

I nodded "Oh, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you weren't her biggest fan" Gemma smiled "Wasn't ten years ago and I'm not now, you on the other hand… I like you"

I gave her a small smile

"Well I'm glad, I don't want to be on your shit list "

She laughed, "honey if you were, as you say, on my shit list, trust me we wouldn't be having this conversation"

After a couple hours of waiting I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 clock "Shit"

"What is it ? "

"Uh nothing, I didn't know it was that late I gotta go home and work on my lesson plans for this week, but I dont want to leave you alone"

"Don't worry about it honey, I'll call up Luane and tell her to swing by once shes done at the studio, you go do your work "

"Are you sure?"

Gemma nodded "I'll call you if anything comes up"

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from my purse and jotted down my number and handed it to Gemma, she grabbed my hand and said

" Thank you for being here with me, and for being with Jax when he got the news. This is some tough shit and you were strong for us, I appreciate that and it wont go unnoticed"

I didn't really understand the last part of what she said but I nodded and said

"Of course Gemma, anytime, call me if you need anything"

"How do you plan on getting home? Jax left on his bike"

Shit I totally forgot.

"I'll walk, its only a few blocks, I could use the exercise"

I walked away and could feel Gemma smiling at me as I walked away.

As I walked out the doors of St. Thomas it was still very sunny outside, s I dug through my purse for my ray bands and thankfully found them. I was just a few blocks from the hospital when I walked by the police station. I was dying of thirst so I figured I'd walk in and see if they could give me a cup of water. I opened the doors to the police station and took of my sunglasses and put them on my head. Wow. This was a small town police station alright. I was walking around trying to find anyone when I heard a voice behind me

" Excuse miss? Can I help you?"

I turned around,

"Uh yeah, can I get a glass of water please? I'm dying out there"

We both laughed

"Yeah it's a hot one out there today, here follow me "

I followed him to what looked like a break room and he went into the fridge and got me a bottle of water . I took it from his hand and looked at his badge

"Thanks so much….officer..Hale! I really appreciate it, you're my guardian angel"

He let out a laugh

"Anything for our newest resident Miss O'Shea"

I chugged the water and swallowed

" Katie and I'm guessing I'm the talk of that town"

He nodded

"Not many people leave a big city like Chicago and move out here, people talk"

"I can see , all good things I hope?"

"So far"

"Well thank you for the water I appreciate it "

As I began to walk out the door he stopped me

" I'm driving you home. Where do you live?"

"That's really not nessacary –"

"I insist, I'm not letting you pass out on my streets of Charming"

I let out a laugh

"Alright if you insist officer"

"David, my names David"

My heart sank but I didn't want him to see that. So I plastered a big smile on my face. "Well David, its nice to meet you"

We both walked out of the station and to his jeep patrol car and I told him my address. I found out he was also in the army like David and that he grew up in Charming all his life. He pulled up to my house

"Well this is me "

He looked at me

"So have you meet any neighbors yet?"

I nodded

"Yeah the older lady across the street and my neighbor jax , their both really nice"

He laughed

"Oh yeah Jax Teller is something alright, be careful around him, will ya?"

I was confused and didn't know what to say

"Why?"

"He's in a dangerous line of work"

"How is he in a dangerous line of work? Hes a mechanic"

He shook his head

"That's not all he is, do you know what the sons of anarchy is ?"

I nodded my head

"Yeah it's a motorcycle club"

this guy looked at me like I was a complete fucking idiot.

"is that what they told you? For your own safety keep a safe distance, I don't want anything to happen to you because of them"

i was outraged

" I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

I stated as I got out of his jeep and slammed the door shut. I could hear him apologizing but I didn't wanna listen to it. I put my keys in the lock and opened up my front door and then slammed it shut once I entered and threw my purse on the floor and my keys on the table. Who was my neighbor really? What was this Sons of Anarchy? And what I had I just gotten myself into.

It was now almost 7pm and I finally finished my lesson plans for the week. Since it was the first week I didn't want to do too much with my students. My stomach started to rumble when I realized I hadn't eaten much that day, nothing really since breakfast. I was to lazy to cook anything so I went into my purse to get my cell phone to call for a pizza. When I noticed I had a text message from an unknown number "Hey Katie its Gemma, Abel's first surgery went well. Their gonna do the stomach tomorrow. Thank you again for today. I expect you to be at my dinner tomorrow night. Jax will take you" I couldn't help but smile. I was so nervous when I first moved here that I wouldn't have made any friends and would just be miserable by myself but I was surprised. This town felt like home.

It was Sunday. Today Donna and I were having lunch finally. I slept in till around 9:30 and after doing my morning yoga, yes I do morning yoga, I hopped in the shower. I knew we were going to a place called the diner, so I'm guessing it wasn't too fancy but I still didn't know what to wear. Since it was one of the last hot days of the year I decided to wear a dress. I still hadn't unpacked any of my clothes so I grabbed the dress that was on the top of a box. It was a thin strapped baggy little black dress that went just above my knees paired with bronze gladiator sandals. I was going through my jewelry box trying to find some jewelry to wear when I saw it. My engagement ring. I stared at it for what felt like forever and then picked it up and put it on. Then for the first time instead of crying I just stood there. Staring at it. I wasn't sad or happy when I saw it. I was just numb. My concentration was broken when I heard my doorbell ring. I scrambeled

"Just a second"

I quickly flipped over my ring and grabbed a plain gold chain necklace and threw it on. I grabbed my purse , phone and keys and headed towards the door. I opened the door to see Donna smiling. We quickly hugged each other.

"Wow look at this place"

"yeah I'm still not done packing yet, I've been putting it off"

"are you kidding? This place looks incredible!"

I was so happy Donna thought so

"Come on , I'll give you the grand tour after we eat, I'm starving"

the drive to the diner was quick. We talked the entire car ride and didn't stop even when we walked into the diner. It was a cute little place. We sat down at a large booth and looked over the menu. Donna had decided on the cheeseburger with fries and I chose the grilled veggie sandwich with fries. We kept talking even when our food came. We talked about everything. Then we were intertuppted

"Donna. Katie"

we both looked up to see officer David Hale. Donna smiled

"Hey David hows it going?"

I just gave him a half assed smiled

"I'm good I was actually wondering if I could talk to Katie for a second, alone"

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of her"

"No its okay I have to go to the bathroom anyways"

Donna got up from her side of the booth and headed towards the bathroom and David slid in. I continued to eat my fries, not looking up at him.

"Look Katie, I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday. It wasn't my intention honestly. I've seen people get hurt by SAMCRO for years and I didn't want you to be the next victim"

I dropped my fry and stared at him

"You don't know shit about me cause if you did you would know I'm not a victim. I can take care of myself. And as for SAMCRO they've been nothing but nice tome since I got here. Unlike some other people"

he swallowed hard

"I'm sorry for coming off that way. I just don't want to see you get hurt. And I know Donna doesn't either. If you don't want to listen to me listen to her. But if you ever feel unsafe or scared please don't hesitate to call"

he said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his card. At first I hesitated to grab it and then I did and put it in my purse. Just then donna came back and David stood up.

"Lunch is on me ladies"

we both said thank you and David left . Donna sat back down.

"What was that about?"

I sighed

"He was warning me about SAMCRO again, he said if I didn't listen to him I should listen to you, Donna what is going on "

Donna sighed and told me the truth. That Opie went to jail for five years because of SAMCRO. She didn't give details but I could tell she was fighting back tears. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Donna I'm so sorry"

Donna was honest with me so I knew I had to be with her.

"I wasn't completely honest about why I'm in Charming"

"What? What are you talking about?"

I looked down at my hand and flipped over my ring and held my hand in the air and gave a small smile

"My fiancé and I were suppose to move here together"

Donna smiled

"Oh my gosh your engaged!? Congratualtions… my wait where is he?"

I sighed and looked down.

"He died. He's dead. He died in Iraq about 6 months ago."

Donna's smiled completely faded.

"Katie I am so sorry"

"It's okay, David would want me to move on and be happy. He would've loved to meet you though."

Donna smiled

"I would too"

"Donna no one else knows you cant tell anyone, promise me?"

"She reached across the table and grabbed my hands.

"no one will know about this until you tell them yourself"

I smiled

"Thank you"

After we finished eating Donna dropped me off at my house, I told her I was thinking of throwing a bbq or house warming party sometime next week and she said shed bring Opie and the kids.

After lunch I decided to go for a run. I was running around town when I tripped and fell flat on my face. Everything was so sore when I stood up. My face was cut and was deffienatly going to have a bruise there and on my legs and arms. I was covered in dirt too. I looked up and noticed I was just a block away from TM. I knew they had showers in the guys dorm rooms so I was praying someone was there so I could take a quick shower. I started to run but it hurt too much so I just walked. I walked into TM and first saw Chibbs and Juice working on a car who automatically looked at me and then did a double take and ran towards me. Juice running faster ran up to me and grabbed my face "Katie are you oaky? What happened? Who did this?"

I blushed I was so embarrassed

"I did"

"Whats that lassie?"

"I fell about a block away , I was wondering if I could use a shower and then maybe get a ride home please?"

They both nodded

"Of course Katie, use any one you want, Jax's has the best water pressure though"

I nodded

"Thank you guys so much , which one is it?"

"Second door on the right"

"Thanks "

and I slowly walked towards the club house. I walked into the club house which first wreaked of something dead and foul and saw a wall of pictures of all the guys and wanted to keep looking but I just wanted the shower. I saw Jax's door and turned the handle and walked in and was completely caught off guard. I walked in on Jax giving it to some blonde girl.

"Oh my god"

I screamed as I covered my eyes and I turned around to leave and I walked face first into the door.

"I'm sorry"

and I finally found my way out and ran away. I could her Jax and the girl talking

" Who the hell was that ?!"

"Shit Katie wait!"

I was outside the club house when I saw Juice looking confused

"I don't think you did a very good job on the shower"

I was flustered

"Yeah I just realized I need my shampoo and stuff so I'm just gonna go home now , can you take me now? Please? Now?"

he laughed

"yeah sure we'll take the truck"

we both walked over to the truck and in the rearview mirror I could see Jax shirtless in just jeans looking at me and the talking to Chibbs.

"So is there a reason you wanted out so fast?"

I looked at him

"I walked in on Jax…"

Juice just kept looking at me

"You walked in on Jax doing what,….?"

I said very quietly

"banging some blonde slut"

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

I laughed and hit him

"I walked in on him banging some slut!"

he laughed

"well that wouldn't be the first time that's happened and it most likely wont be your last"

"Ugh it was so embarrassing"

he was confused

"what could be embarrassing about you walking in on him having sex?"

"I walked into the door"

Juice lost it

"Yeah that could do it"

we pulled up to my house

"do you want me to come in? just to make sure your fine and all…"

I smiled.

"Yeah I'd like that, but were not taking a shower together"

he laughed and then I quietly whispered under my breathe

"yet"

we both got out of the car and walked up to my house , I let him in first and then I quietly closed the door. Things were about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'd say you could watch some tv but I still haven't hooked it up yet"

he laughed

"No worries, I get it your busy"

I smiled and turned the corner towards my bedroom. Good god he was so hot. Once I got in my room I took off my white, well now almost brown, tank top and kicked off my pink gym shoes at the same time. I cringed when I took off my shirt, I was so sore but I knew a shower would help. I walked into my adjoining bathroom and turned the water on and took my hair out of my ponytail. Then I turned and shut the bathroom door and took off my sports bra and running shorts and stepped under the water. It felt amazing. I stood there for a few minutes and then started to wash my hair and body. The soap stung my open cuts on my legs but felt so much better afterwards. After about a 15minute shower, I turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed a towel. I looked in the mirror and realized that the bruise on my cheek had already formed and my left eye was looking swollen. Thankfully my arms weren't cut too bad, just one on my right forearm from falling and then my knees looked bad. So obviously I was wearing pants to Gemma's dinner tonight. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom to get dressed. I found a pair of jeans and a mint green flowly peasant top in one of the boxes and decided to wear that with a pair of black heeled boots. After I laid my outfit out I decided to put my robe on . it was a plain heather grey robe that fell right at my knees. I was too lazy to dry my hair and I was kinda hungry. I looked at the clock and realized that it was after 4 and that I was in my room for almost 45 minutes. I felt so bad. I left him by himself in my living room with no tv or form of entertainment for almost an hour. I quickly tired my robe and walked out of my room down the hall. Then I heard noise. People talking but I couldn't recognize the voices, I turned the corner and saw juice sitting on my couch watching the news

"Did you fix my tv?"

he turned and almost jumped. I don't think he heard me or expected me to come out in just a robe

"uh yeah, sorry it's a habit. It didn't take too long , just had to hook up a few cables and push a few buttons"

"you are a godsend. I never would've taken the time to set it up. Technology and me don't get along so well"

he laughed

I walked over and sat down next to him

"So what are we watching?"

"just the news, really the only channel you get in Charming unless you have cable"

I looked down at my feet then back at him

"So I'm guessing I'm gonna need to get cable?"

he nodded

"and I'm guessing I'm gonna have to install it?"

I nodded and we both laughed. I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want a snack or something? I was gonna make something small before I go to Gemma's, your going to that right?"

Juice gave me a look and then got up and made his way towards me in the kitchen.

"Yeah I was gonna go around 7, didn't know you were going"

"Yeah Gemma invited me, said Jax would drive me but I'm still embarrassed about earlier so I think I'm just gonna avoid him for a little longer and walk over earlier"

he snorted

"yeah that would make for an interesting drive, but I'm glad your going"

I looked down and smiled.

"Yeah me too"

Juice left a few minutes later cause he had to finish some stuff up at TM before he went to Gemma's. After I got dressed I let my hair down naturally in its waves and then put on some basic makeup, just mascara and eye liner and then headed to the kitchen. I decided to make a salad cause I doubt there was one there.

I got to gemma's place and rang the doorbell and was greeted by a confused Gemma.

"What are you doing here so early? Jax with you?"

I shook my head

"No I decided to come early and help cook and set up" I lifted my bowl of salad "and I come bearing salad"

she gave me a stern look and then a smile

"Come on in, I'll call Jax and tell him not to get you anymore"

She led me to the kitchen where there was three other women. She introduced me to them, an older blonde was named Luann , and two other women around my age, one with dark brown hair named Stacey and another with firey red hair named Alice. We all were having normal conversations about our days, the weather and then work. That when things got interesting. I found out Luann ran a porn studio and used to be a pornstar. Now I was in no way a sheltered kid but I have never meet a pornstar and never thought I would here in this small town. But she was a sweetheart. Stacey was a bartender at a bar called the Hairy Dog and also at the club house at TM whenever they needed her. Alice was a nurse by day and stripper by night. She was trying to pay off her student debt and stripping was helping . I couldn't judge her cause I knew exactly what she was going through. I had to work almost every Friday and Saturday night at the bar during college and after to pay off my loans and I even worked private events. After we prepared all the food Gemma handed Stacey a pile of plates and told her to set the table. I had gotten there last and I knew they did most of the work so I walked over and grabbed the plates from Stacey and told her I'd set the table. I received a look of terror from Stacey and a look of confusion and anger but then a smile from Gemma. I don't think Gemma was used to someone going against what she told someone else to do.

As I was setting the table I heard someone come in the room. I turned and saw Jax.

"What the hell happened to you earlier? Are you okay?"

he said as he did a quick look over of my body. He noticed the bruise on my cheek that I tried to cover with makeup and touched my face. I flinched as he did. It was still sore.

"I'm fine. I fell when I went for a run and I was nearby TM so I was gonna see if I could shower there and they said your shower was the best and so I was walking over there and I interrupted you and your "I coughed" friend and then I walked into the wall and I just needed to leave."

The biggest grin grew across his face

"don't laugh at me"

"Im not laughing"

"its not funny"

we both then couldn't help but laugh

"okay yeah it was really funny but embarrassing, I'm sorry for barging in"

he shook his head

"don't worry about it, it wasn't that fun anyways"

I rolled my eyes and placed the plates on the table

"Didn't meet your expectations Mr. Teller?"

He walked over to me and grabbed the rest of the plates from my hands and held them for a minute. He was way in my personal bubble at this point.

"Not many do" he said completely serious but with a grin. We both just stood there for what felt like an eternaty. I never noticed just how blue and beautiful his eyes were. I couldn't look away and I couldn't figure out why. We broke about when we heard someone clearing their throat. We both looked over to see Gemma leaning against the door frame

"Sorry to interrupt, Jax Clay needs to you"

"Aight" Jax said as he handed me the last plate back in my hand. He walked out of the room and I could feel Gemma's eyes burning a hole in my back. I pretended I didn't notice and just finished setting the table. After I was walking back towards the kitchen when Gemma put her arm out in the door frame blocking me.

"Is there something going on between you and Jax?"

I scoffed.

"What? Me and Jax? No and its really not any of your business anyways"

"He's my son, and until I'm good and dead he'll stay my business. But if something were to be going on I wouldn't be against it." She gave me a smile.

"Well sorry to disappoint but were just friends"

"Honey, men and women are never just friends. Especially when they look at each other like that"

I knew she had a point. But Jax wasn't my type. He was cocky and to simply put it a slut. Juice on the other hand was sweet, funny and caring. But I couldn't help but feel something towards Jax and I couldn't explain it at all.

"If something goes on between me and Jax or anyone else in Charming, I promise you will be the first to know" I gave her a small smile and she let down her arm to let me pass.

I went into the kitchen to help Luann grab some of the food and put it on the table. After two trips I went back to grab the last plate which of course was the biggest and heaviest platter full of meat. I picked it up and headed back to the dining room table and bumped slightly into a body.

"Oh sorry Katie , I wasn't looking where I was going"

I smiled. It was Juice. "It's okay, I'm just glad I didn't drop this plate. Gemma probably would've thought it was me and my vegetarian ways."

HE laughed

"Here let me grab it for you"

He grabbed the platter from me and we walked to the table together. He placed the platter on the table and he sat down at the end of the table, I was going to take the seat across form him when Gemma told me to sit at the head of the table next to her. I gave him a weak smile and walked towards the head of the table next to Gemma . of course I was seated across form Jax. As everyone was passing around the platters I turned and looked at Juice who was looking back at me. I smiled and looked down and poured the veggies and salad on my plate. I then felt someone else looking at me. I looked up and saw Jax staring at me and when I looked at him he smiled and I returned the smile. Then Chibbs called Jax's name which broke his concentration. The dinner went great. I finally talked to Clay for the first time and he seemed like a great guy. All of them did. But David Hale's warning was always in the back of my mind. Who was the Sons of Anarchy really? I needed to find out.

I 'm starting to put pictures of the outfits that Katie wears. Also here is her engagement ring from David


	6. Chapter 6

I couldnt stop writing from last night. I got a lot of reviews about wanting more so here it is, i hope y'all enjoy:)

Tonight was Monday night and it was the night of my first SAMCRO party. Apparently they had something to celebrate since it was a Monday. I figured it had to do with Abel doing well and Wendy heading off the rehab, the party seemed to be for Jax. I was hoping Donna would go with me but I knew this wasn't her scene and she wasn't a fan of SAMCRO but she insisted I go. I think it was so I could see SAMCRO as she sees it. I needed to go to see if I could trust them. And to see what they really were. After cleaning and unpacking all day, everything was finally set up , except a few of my clothes weren't unpacked yet. I took a very fast shower. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body and stared at my self in the mirror. I was nervous about tonight for a lot of reasons. I had no idea what I was getting myself into but I took a deep breathe and went into my bedroom. It was one of the last hot days of the year and I knew the club house was gonna be hot and packed so I knew to dress for that. I didn't want to look like a crow eater and I didn't want to look like a nun either. I decided to wear a pair of light washed deneim shorts with the pockets some what sticking out, a tight green tank top and a black leather jacket along with my converse. I decided to only wear mascara and eyeliner. I checked myself out in the mirror and found I was the perfect balance of not looking like a crow eater and not looking like a nun. I knew Jax would be drinking so Gemma said I could crash at the club house. So I packed a bag of clothes to sleep in and my toothbrush. Then I heard Jax's motorcycle outside my house. I quickly grabbed my purse, phone and keys and headed outside.

As I walked up to Jax he couldn't stop staring.

"Take a picture it'll last longer"

He smiled.

"You look good, really good. It's gonna be hard to keep the guys off of you tonight"

I rolled my eyes

"I think I can manage, its you we have to worry about..Fabio"

he laughed and I hopped on the back of the motorcycle and we headed towards Teller-Morrow. As Jax and I got off the bike I could tell the party was in full swing. There were people fighting in a ring, Happy and the perverted guy Tig girls straddling any guy that was there and the place wreaked of booze and weed. As we made our way through the crowd Jax nodding to everyone and saying hi I felt his hand go down my lower back I shot him a look and he leaned to my ear

" Just play along, otherwise they'll all think your fair game, and Tig looks like a choir boy compared to some of them"

I nodded and we walked into the club house. I saw Juice smiling at me and I smiled back but once he saw Jax's hand that smile quickly disappeared and so did he. After getting a few drinks from Stacey, Jax and I sat at the bar talking with Half-sack, don't ask, and Chibbs along with a few other guys that worked at TM. Then Clay called for Jax and Chibbs to come outside. Jax leaned down and kissed my forehead and headed out with them. I decided to look around the place since I never really got the chance. The first thing that caught my eye was the wall of mug shots. I remember glancnig at this when I walked in on Jax but I never really studied it like I did now. Jax was up there along with Clay, Chibbs, Tig, Opie, Happy and a few other faces I couldn't place. I guess you had to have a criminal record to work here. So everyone in SAMCRO has a criminal record. I didn't know what for but I knew I needed to find out. And then I saw Juice's or Juan's mug shoot. I was staring at his picture when my concentration was broken.

"How do you like the art?"

I took a sip from my drink

"Its not too bad. Is it only employees who get their mugshots up here or can any one with one put it up?"

Juice cocked his head to the side

"You have a mug shot?"

I didn't say anything just smiled and took another sip from my beer

"Oh this I gotta hear"

I laughed

" It's not a big deal, I got busted when I was 16 for smoking pot with my friends, its off my record. No harm no foul"

"I didn't peg you for a smoker"

"I didn't peg you for a criminal, I guess we all have dirty little secrets"

We both smiled

"You wanna smoke?"

I thought about it. I knew I shouldn't. Well I knew I wasn't going to get drug tested for work for at least another 6 months. But I haven't smoked since I was 20. And it was bad. After much hesitation

"Why the hell not"

"That's the spirit"

Juice then pulled out a joint from his back pocket and lit it with his lighter he handed it to me

"ladies first"

I grabbed it and took a nice big smooth hit and exhaled. Then I took another one. Joint rules are two hits. And passed it to Juice who was impressed

"What? You've never seen a girl smoke before"

"Not like that . I've never met a girl like you"

I blushed. We decided to play a game of pool, which is also one of my hidden talents. We passed the joint and I destroyed Juice at pool. After we finished two joints and a few games I started to get hungry.

"Hey do you guys have any food here? I'm starving I forgot to eat dinner"

Juice nodded and led me towards the kitchen that was off the main room. We looked through the food and nothing looked to appealing. Then Juice opened the fridge and pulled something out.

"This night just became even more perfect"

I laughed

"Whys that?"

He lifted the tin foil covering the dish and revealed the pie

"homemade cherry pie! Bobby knows someone that makes it homemade and organic its like crack"

I laughed even harder

"Your kidding? you like cherry pie?"

he looked up at me

"What you don't?"

I shook my head.

"No one likes cherry pie its like the back burner pie, you only have it if theres nothing else"

He shook his head.

"No teach, don't knock it till you try it"

He then got a knife and fork and cut me a piece of pie and feed me it. I chewed it and let it sit in my mouth for a second and then swallowed

"hmm its interesting"

"You like it don't deny it!"

I laughed

"Come on, you'll grow to love it. It'll be our thing. We'll think of each other every time we have it and I'll be reminded I turned a skeptic into a believer"

I smiled and then took another bit out of the pie. It wasn't that bad and before we knew it we finished half of the pie. After we ate it I realized I needed to pee real bad.

.He led me to his dorm room at the club house and then showed me the bathroom. I quickly went inside and peed and then checked myself out in the mirror. I walked out expecting him to be gone and back to the party but he was there just staring. I walked up to him

"So what do you wanna do now?"

I asked getting closer and closer to him

"You"

was all he said before he grabbed my face and kissed me. The kiss was intense and very good. Before I knew it our tongues were touching and both our breathing quickened. I quickly grabbed his neck and made my way down to his kutte and took it off him. Then I took off my jacket and began to take off his shirt. Then before I knew it my shirt was on the floor and he was kissing my neck. I let out a small moan. Then he led me towards the bed and laid on top of me still kissing. Never breaking. I never wanted to stop kissing him. If I did I felt like I'd die. Then he took my pants and I took off his right after. And boy was I glad I did. Then Juice came back to me crashing his lips on mine and the two of us had sex all night long.

I woke up the next morning to sun streaming in on my face. I rubbed my eyes and saw Juice was lying right next to me. He looked so peaceful and beautiful when he slept. I stroked his face and smiled. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 8 and I knew I had to get out of there before someone saw me. I didn't regret sleeping with Juice. It was incredible in everyway possible. But I didn't want people to think I was a crow eater or something, especially when I just moved to Charming. I looked around the room and saw my clothes were everywhere. As quiet as I could I lifted the covers and tip toed out of bed and around the room grabbing my clothes. First I found my thong which I slipped on and then next to the bed was my bra. I put it on and then found my shirt and jacket. I threw on my shirt really fast but I couldn't find my shorts anywhere. I was ruffling though the room when I was startled by Juice's voice

" If your looking for your shorts, their under my kutte"

I looked under his kutte and sure enough there they were. I grabbed them

"Uh- thanks"

I slipped them on and then threw my hair in a ponytail.

"Look if you regret last night its okay I don't blame you"

I looked at him and sat on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand

"Juice. I don't regret anything about last night. At all. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea about me, ya know?"

he nodded

"But I defiantly want to do this again and again and again. This is a lot more fun than running. "

We both laughed

"Oh I can make that happened"

He grabbed me as I squealed and pulled me onto him and then he shifted our weight so he was on top, I was giggling the entire time. He then started to kiss me and soon we were making out. In between kisses I said

"Juice-I-Got-to-go-now"

we finally broke from our kiss. He pulled a strand of hair off my face and pushed it behind my ear. And kissed my forehead.

"Can I see you tonight?"

I nodded.

"Come over around 7? I'll make dinner"

"and I'll bring desert"

I playfully smacked him. I finally got up from the bed and grabbed my stuff and right before I was about to open the door he said

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret teach"

I smiled and opened the door and walked out. I looked around the hall to make sure no one else was out. I quietly walked down the hall to the main room and my jaw dropped at what I had just saw. The room was trashed. There was food and booze everywhere and naked men and women all over the place. I very quietly tip toed around the bodies and made my way outside into the hot California sun.


	7. Chapter 7

After walking home from the clubhouse I got home and realized I needed a shower and food. I smelled like booze , cigarettes and sex. The last part I wasn't mad about. I walked into my bedroom and took off my earrings and then my stomach sank. I saw my engagement ring and that happy feeling was gone. I felt like I was betraying David. Yes I know he's gone and I need to move on but it didn't feel right. This was supposed to be our house, our memories I was supposed to be with him. I think what made it worse was that I was lying to everyone about why I was here. Only Donna knew. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my back jean pocket and dialed Donna's number. She didn't answer so I left a voicemail.

"Hey Donna, it's me Katie. I need to talk to you. Don't worry everything's fine I just need some advice. Call me back when you get this. I'll be home all day".

I hung up the phone and then got in the shower. And cried the entire time. I missed David and I needed to tell someone else the truth.

I got out of the shower and put on my robe and I heard a knock on my door. I went to see who it was and was shocked to see Donna. I opened the door and she gave me a hug before I could say anything. I told her to come in.

" I can see that you finally settled in , the place looks great"

"Thanks I just decided to finally get it out of the way. juice set up the TV so that helped a lot "

" juice , like Mohawk tattoos juice ?was over here ? "

I nodded. "Yup and he's coming over later..."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well it could be worse"

I rolled my eyes

"What's that supposed to mean Donna ?"

" nothing bad I'm glad its juice and not someone else , they're not all who they seem to be"

"Look Donna if your gonna say these things to me to scare me I need to know the truth. What is so bad about them ?"

Donna just looked down at her feet.

"I can't tell you , ask Juice or Jax, they can"

I had just gotten dressed. I was wearing light washed jeans and a light brown loose peasant tank top. I went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. I knew Juice was coming around 7 and it was already 530. I decided to make some baked ziti and a salad, if he really likes me he'll put up with one meal of no meat. I had just put the pasta in the oven and I started to chop up some vegetables when I heard a knock on the door. Juice was really early like an hour early. I went to the door and opened it

"Geez someone's excited-"

I was face to face with Jax not Juice. I didn't know what to do.

"Jax? What's up? "

He didn't look okay. He was shaking.

"Come in"

I led him inside and shut the door behind him.

"Your freezing, what happened?"

"Can I take a shower?"

I nodded and led him to my bedroom and bathroom. I went to the shower and turned on the water and got him a towel.

"I'll be out in the kitchen if you need anything "

He nodded and tried to smile

"Thank you Katie"

I nodded and walked out to the kitchen to text Juice.

"Jax just came over. He doesn't look okay. I think it has to do with everything going on with Wendy and Abel. Can we do this tomorrow? I'm sorry. "

I put the phone down and then went to go pour myself a glass of wine. When like a klutz I knocked it all over my shirt. Of fucking course. I knew I had to wash it right away to save it. I went to my bedroom to grab a clean shirt I found a dark red lace trimmed tank top and took off my wine covered shirt and threw that on to replace it. I threw my shirt on a pile of clothes I'm guessing It was Jax's from the boxers and very big jeans. I walked over to grab my shirt when I noticed it. It looked like there was a huge stain on it. I picked up his shirt and my jaw dropped. His clothes were covered in blood. Then I heard the water turn off and I looked up from the ground holding the shirt. He opened the door in just a towel and saw me staring at him holding the shirt. I don't know which I was more shocked by. The blood on his clothes. Or his absolutely perfect body. We both just stared at each other for about 10 seconds. His face dropped. I decided to break the silence.

"What the hell is ?"

"Katie... "

"What the hell is this ? Everyone keeps telling me to stay away from you and Samcro that it'll just hurt me , ruin me or god even kill me! "

"I won't let anything ever happen to you. I promise you that. I can protect you." He said as he walked closer to me.

" Protect me from what ? What is Samcro and what do you do ? If you want me to trust you , tell me the truth. And don't lie to me or sugar coat it . I want the truth. All of it."

" Are you sure ? "

I nodded

" yes. "

He told me everything. That they ran guns. For the IRA and they've been inside , some more than out , and that he was gonna be president someday. Also that they just blew up another Mexican gangs gun warehouse for retaliation. I was completely speechless. Juice was a part of this. Tig was. Clay. Opie. Chibbs. Everyone. We were both still sitting on the foot of my bed next to each other. It had been a few minutes since either of us said anything I was still processing everything he had just confided in me. I then realized that he was still just sitting in a towel and he wasn't going to wear his bloody clothes again.

"You need to change" I said as I got up and walked to my closest. I still had a box full of David's clothes. I wanted to keep some of them for sentimental value and the rest I was going to give to his family in Oakland. Thankfully they were both about the same size. I bent down in my closest and opened the box and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a black "US ARMY" t-shirt and got up and handed them to him.

"Here put these on and I hope you're hungry, I made extra food"

He just nodded and smiled at me and took the clothes.

"Thank you Katie"

I smiled and then walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and leaned on it with my palms. Closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What had I gotten myself into I thought? I then finished chopping up the vegetables when I noticed I got a text. It was from Juice.

"Hey don't worry about it. Let me know when you're free. Good luck tomorrow teach"

I smiled and replied "thank you "

I put down my phone and pulled the baked ziti out of the oven. Then I heard Jax walking towards me.

"I hope you like baked ziti and veggies, cause that's all I've got"

He walked towards the table and smiled.

"Sounds good"

"There's some beer in the fridge if you wanna grab some"

"Aight" and he went to the fridge to grab two of them. He opened them with his hands and then placed them on the table.

I put together a plate for each of us and placed it on the table.

My table was a four person table and we were both sitting next to each other. We had begun eating and he told me how great the food was and we were quiet for a couple minutes until he broke the ice this time.

"So whose clothes are these? Do you have a secret boyfriend we don't know about"

I swallowed hard. I couldn't lie to him. Not after everything he just told me.

I grabbed my beer and took a swig. "No, they were my fiancés"

I said and then put down my beer. He looked at me confused.

"Your engaged? How come we haven't met him?"

I paused for a moment.

"He died"

His face dropped.

"Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry Katie. Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I didn't know how. I never wanted to admit that he was really gone. Because in the end when you lose somebody every candle, every prayer is not gonna make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your heart where that person that you cared about used to be. He's gone and he's never coming back.." I said as I tried to fight back the tears. But I couldn't anymore.

"Oh my god" I said with realization.

Jax got up from his seat and engulfed me in his arms and I just cried. For the first time since David passed away I was able to grieve and cry with someone else instead of just by myself. I was almost screaming from the pain that he was really gone and Jax just hugged me tighter. After crying my eyes out there were no more tears. I began to nudge myself out of his arms and he pulled my face up to his and wiped my eye makeup with his thumbs.

"I won't tell anyone about David. I promise. You'll tell them when you're ready. "

I nodded my head. "Thank you Jax"

**YAY She finally knows about SAMCRO, do you think this will change her view on Juice? Also next chapter will be lots more Juice/Katie. I'm also tempted to start a one shot with either another OC/Juice or OC/Jax, let me know what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up at 8 and got ready to go over to Donna's. I decided to wear some dark semi- flared denim jeans, flip flops and a baggy light purple tank top. I told her we'd have a girls day after we made brunch with her family. I've gotten to know Opie and her kids more and they're the best. Her kids are adorable, funny and full of life. And Opie reminds me of an old wise man. That's also a giant. Also we were gonna plan a house warming party that I was gonna through next weekend. I wanted to get it done and planned before school started on Wednesday. I had two days to plan it and then get into the school mode. I grabbed some eggs and vegetables and bacon, yes I bought bacon I'm that good of a friend, and threw it in a bag. I saw the clock and saw it was 8:38 and I knew I needed to get going if I was gonna walk to Donna's. I went back to my bedroom and grabbed my purse that I threw my little pocket book in my notes and planning. The walk to Donna's was fairly quick only about 10 minutes. I walked up her front porch and knocked on the door. I heard some talking and then an older man opened the door. He was wearing a kutte like Juice and Jax but he was much much older. He also had an oxygen tank that he was lugging around. It wasn't Donna or Opie , I had no idea who it was. I fumbled with the groceries.

"Uh hi? Is Donna home?"

He blocked the door. He was huge. Almost as big as Opie and Opie is a freakin giant.

"Whose asking?"

Then I heard Donna's voice from inside the house.

"Piney for Christ's sake old man that's Katie, let her in"

He awkwardly chuckled

"Whoops, wasn't expecting you." – he said gesturing his arms at me. "I'm Piney, Opie's old man"

I laughed. " Yeah I wasn't expecting you either. Now move it old man I got some food to cook"

He got a kick out of that. He moved out of the way and said " knock yourself out, lord knows my son needs all the help her can get around the house"

I laughed and I walked into the front room and then to the kitchen where Opie and Donna were. The kids were watching some cartoons.

Opie rolled his eyes. "Thanks pop"

"Anytime son" he said as he patted his back.

I went over to hug Donna and Opie. Then Opie grabbed the groceries from me and placed them on the table. We each started to cook. Well not Piney, he went to sit down and watch tv with his grandkids. Opie went to the stove to cook bacon. I was preparing some omelets and Donna was doing homemade waffles with the waffle maker I brought over. It was interesting watching Opie and her react. Sure they've had their ups and downs like any couple and since he got out you could tell it wasn't exactly easy to adjust back to him being there but they were working on it. Giving each other small smiles or even just glances. It was cute. He was a huge bear and she was so tiny. Even I towered her and Opie towered me. It was funny. Donna yelled for the kids to come clear and set the table. All of us sat down and talked about everything. Piney told me all about how Donna and Opie met. How she was out of his league and had no idea what she saw in him. Opie just sighed and rolled his eyes and Donna laughed and then would kiss Opie on the cheek. Always saying she wouldn't have chosen anyone else. After brunch we all helped clean up, I even made Piney help clear off the table. He said I was persistent. Then Opie and Piney took the kids outside to play in the backyard. It was a great day out. Donna and I however stayed in the house and sat at the kitchen table to plan my party. I pulled out a pen and my notebook from my purse and put my purse back on the floor.

"Now I don't want it to big and out of hand. Just a small get together"

Donna nodded and smiled.

"You got it, good thing you didn't ask Gemma for help it would've been a circus"

I laughed. "Yeah, Dinner there was more than I expected"

"That's Gemma all right. Nothing is half way"

We both laughed.

"Alright so who do you wanna invite?"

I tapped the pen on the table and hummed.

"Well obviously you, Opie and the kids are coming. Piney too. He's quite a character. Jax. Juice. Chibbs. Most of those guys. Gemma too. And I think David"

Donna looked shocked.

"You wanna invite SAMCRO and the one guy that's wants to see them in jail?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Look if David and them are on good terms then they can understand each other better. Ya know? All this tension is really uncomfortable in a small town"

Donna deeply exhaled. " I don't know Katie… this could turn ugly real fast"

I puffed my lips out. " Yeah your right. I'll just do SAMCRO guys I guess… is that okay with you? I know you're not on the best terms with all of them. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. "

Donna smiled and held my hand. " Thank you Katie but I'm gonna need to come to terms with this sooner or later so I might as well get it over with."

I smiled and squeezed her hands. " Thanks Donna. I appreciate it. If anyone gives you any problems though you let me know"

We both then got to planning. We decided to do a bbq on Friday night. That Saturday was a carnival that everyone was going to. Well I guess I'm going to carnival now. I hope theres no clowns. They scare the shit out of me. We decided to invite almost all of SAMCRO. Opie, Piney, Chibbs, Juice, Jax, Half-Sack aka Kip. I couldn't call him half-sack too weird. Also Gemma and Clay, Bobby, and although I didn't want to Tig. He creeped me out but Donna said it'd be rude if I didn't. Also Luanne, Stacey and Alice. They were all so nice at Gemma's dinner I couldn't not invite them.

"So how was your dinner with Juice? Everything you dreamed and more?" She said in a teasing voice.

I rolled me eyes " It didn't happen"

Donna leaned back in shock. "What why? Did he stand you up?"

I shook my head "No no of course not" and looked around the room to make sure no one was inside and I leaned forward. "Jax came over"

Donna gasped. Dramatic. " Why? Did something happen? Did you guys she tilted her head both ways very fast- ya know have sex"

It was my turn to gasp. " No! No! we're just friends…. We just talked all night"

Donna cocked her head. " How long did you talk?" She asked suspiciously.

"till 3am" I mumbled.

Donna screamed "WHAT?!" Then I shushed her! She leaned forward. "Your telling me that you just talked with Jax Teller all night till 3am? Nothing else?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

Donna paused for a moment " Jax doesn't have many friends that are girls… actually I think I'm the only one and that's because I'm married to his best friend"

I sighed. "So you're telling me Jax is only being nice to me cause he wants to get in my pants?"

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. "No not exactly I don't know it's weird this is a first"

I took a deep breath. "Well we actually just talked. About everything. He told me about SAMCRO and I told him about David. Like my David. "

Donna's mouth dropped wide open. She looked around to make sure no one was in the house again. She leaned towards me "What exactly did he tell you about SAMCRO?"

I leaned forward. "Everything"

Donna's expression of pure shock changed to a smile in about 2 seconds.

I gave her a confused look, " what's with the look?"

Donna couldn't stop smiling. "You know they don't just go babbling around what they really do to just anyone?"

"Soooo...? He trusts me"

Donna whipped her head in a circle and sighed deep. " I mean they tell this to their old lady's and wife's. Not just someone they just met"

I was confused I held up one of my fingers. " First, what the hell is an old lady?" I held up another finger, "Two, what are you getting at Donna?"

"An old lady is a steady girlfriend. Ya know something serious." She leaned forward and whispered, "Opie didn't tell me everything about SAMCRO until after we got married" then she looked down at her wedding ring and was playing with it "-and now I feel like I'm back in the dark again. "

I took a deep breath. " Donna I'm so sorry , why don't you just talk to him? Ask Opie he'll tell you"

She sighed deeply. "Katie you don't get it, You know the same as me about SAMCRO , maybe even more, and you just met Jax" she said as she tried to fight back tears "and I've been with Opie for almost 10 years... what does that say about my marriage?"

I had no idea Donna felt like this. I felt horrible. I grabbed both of her hands and held them in mine and squeezed them.

"Nothing. He could be keeping this form you to protect you. He knows how you feel about SAMCRO maybe he's just trying to keep you from getting hurt. Or maybe he doesn't know anything. He just got out right? He's probably not used to the adjustment yet. I mean it is a big one. He's earning straight you said?"

Donna nodded.

"See? Donna he's doing what he can for you and your family"

Donna let go of my right hand to wipe away her tears. She was sniffling and nodding her head.

"Your right. Your right. Its just- it's just we fight now. We got in a huge fight the other day-"

I wiped away her other tears.

"You fight if you have something worth fighting for. If you didn't love him or if he didn't love you , It'd be different"

Donna nodded and wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Your right. " She let out a loud sigh and laugh "I'm just being dramatic. It was nice to finally say that to someone"

I smiled. "You can talk to me about anything, anytime. "

We hugged each other and then Donna looked over to the clock. Donna let goof me.

"Alright you need to get going, its 4:00. Juice and you have plans"

I smiled. I'm glad Donna is now more accepting of Juice and I. I gathered up my stuff and Donna stood up.

I followed her out to the backyard where we all said our goodbyes. Opie and Piney told me to come by the club house more often. They all loved me. I couldn't help but get a kick out of that. Then Donna walked me to the front door. We hugged each other goodbye and then as I was walking out of the house she stopped me.

"Hey Katie?"

I turned around.

"Yeah?"

She was tapping the door frame. "I don't think Jax would have told you all that if you two were just friends. You should talk to him about it"

My stomach dropped. I nodded my head. "Will do Donna, I'll see you soon"

She waved goodbye and I gave her a smile and walked down the sidewalk. All I could think of is how Jax might like me as more than a friend. Why did he tell me all that? Did he really like me? Gemma has been giving me hints. Donna did . Hell even Juice did. My own boyfriend. Or whatever we are. What if he did like me. I couldn't think of that now. Juice was coming over. I quickly walked home.

On my way home I was stopped at a corner and I saw David's jeep. I then saw him leaving someone's house. He was in his uniform so I'm guessing it was a call for work. he saw me and I waved. He waved and walked over to me and I walked towards him.

"So I see your talking to me again?"

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah seems so. I actually wanted to apologize. I get where you were coming from. You were just doing your job and looking out for me. I can't be mad at you about that"

He sighed in relief. And smiled. ""I guess not. You need help with that bag?"

I fumbled my grocery bag. I left the extra groceries at Donna's but I took back my waffle maker which is heavier than it looks.

"Nah I'm good I'm almost home but thanks."

Just then David got another call over the radio. I think it was a domestic disturbance. He told them he'd be on route in a minute.

"Duty calls" he said with a chuckle. We both started to walk our separate ways when I turned around

"Hey David?"

He turned his entire body towards me

"Yeah Katie what's up?"

I bit my bottom lip. I knew this was gonna bite me in the butt big time.

"I'm having a bbq on Friday, a house warming party kind of thing, if you wanna come over"

His face lit up.

"I'd love to" he then paused for a second "Are you sure SAMCRO okay with me being there?"

I was dead panned. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie and say yeah why wouldn't they be? Or tell him the truth and say its gonna be a shit show.

"It's my house. My party. My friends. If anyone has a problem with that then can leave."

After I said that I felt that was directed at him too. David nodded his head.

"Well I'll stop by after my shift's over around 7?"

I nodded my head and adjusted my bag. "Sounds perfect see you then!"

I quickly turned on my heels and walked away. I didn't want to say anything else. I feel like I just dug myself in a hole all the way to China.

Once I got home I quickly started to prepare for dinner. I knew I was thinking something simple and that we could eat on the couch. I decided on a homemade half veggies/veggies and sausage pizza. I rented a couple movies from the nearby movie store. They didn't have a lot of options but they did have some classic horror movies in stock. So I went with the original Friday the 13th and Psycho. Juice had texted me and told me he'd be here around 7. It was already 6:30 after I cleaned everything up and had everything set up for our "date". Is it even a date? I know I told him I wanted to keep us a secret for now but I don't want him to think he's single. Like are we just seeing each other or can we see other people? I don't even want to think of him with another woman. Donna told me all about how there's crow eaters and how some, okay most, of the guys sleep with them on a regular basis. That's not okay with me at all. If I'm with someone their just with me and I'm just with them. I guess I had another conversation that I needed to have. I was taken out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I walked over to the door and did a quick last check in the mirror. I didn't change my clothes from earlier so I hope I still looked cute. I walked over to the door and opened it to a smiling Juice. I looked over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him come in. I pulled him by his kutte and dragged him in and shut the door. Without even saying a word. He turned me around and pinned me up against the door and began to kiss my lips. I guess not seeing each other for a few days we had a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Even though we only had sex that one night a lot I feel like we've been together a lot longer. He grabbed my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kisses started to get more intense and then he lifted me up and as a response I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to my couch. Never breaking from our kiss. Things were heating up pretty fast and I knew that if one of us didn't stop we wouldn't eat dinner or enjoy our classic horror films. I was sadly the one to break from our kiss. I took a deep much needed breath.

"Well…somebody missed me" I said with a grin.

He was rubbing my cheeks and playing with my hair. "Well it's kind of hard not to miss you"

I hit the couch with my hands and got up from straddling him.

"Come on we got food to eat and movies to watch."

I grabbed both his hands and pulled him off of the couch and led him to the kitchen.

"I made some pizza and there's some beer in the fridge"

Juice shot me a surprised look and sniffed the air.

"You made a homemade pizza?"

I nodded my head

"Damn straight I did, I don't like to half ass things"

Then glanced down to my ass and cocked his head

"Clearly not"

I playfully swatted his arm and went over to get the pizza out of the oven. Juice went to the fridge to grab the beers and he sat them on the table. I guess were eating at the table now. I pulled out the pizza and closed the oven door with my hips and set it on the counter. I grabbed the pizza cutter and was going to cut it once it cooled down a little bit. Juice was sitting down at the kitchen table drinking a beer and just staring.

"What are you staring at?" I asked with some sass.

He finished taking a sip of his beer and swallowed

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen cooking. Something I could get used to"

I giggled and pulled a strand of my caramel hair behind my left ear.

"Well this most beautiful women you've ever seen is having a bbq on Friday and you best be there if you know what's good for you"

Juice let out a chuckle.

"Oh I do and I'll be there what's it for?"

I grabbed some plated from the cupboard.

"Well I decided it was about time I had a house warming party and got to know the people I'm now living with. Ya know I want to know if I'm associating myself with a bunch of crazies."

Juice cocked his head and gave me his smile "Yeah that's true, whose all coming"

I began to cut the pizza. "Oh ya know Donna , Opie the kids, SAMCRO guys, Gemma , Stacey and Alice...David"

Juice choked on his sip of beer. "You invited Deputy Hale? Your joking right?"

I rolled my eyes. "No he's a good guy. And he's one of my friends. He's one of the first people that's been nice to me here and I think it'd be good for him to see you guys as human beings rather than just thugs and criminals"

Juice was silent for a couple seconds. The tension was killing me. I know knew this was a bad move. Who am I kidding I already knew it was. Juice looked up from his beer and looked me in the eye and took a deep sigh. He then got up from his chair and walked over to me.

"If you want David to come that's fine. Your right its your party. " He then cupped my face with his hands and placed a kiss on my lips.

"But your gonna need to tell everyone else. They don't need this as a surprise."

I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes.

"Great. I can't wait for that conversation. "

He kissed me again on the lips "I'll come with you if you want"

I smiled and nodded my head "Thanks Juice"

Then the two of us grabbed some pizza and beer and went to the front room to watch Friday the 13th. Juice had told me he loved horror movies so I knew I needed to get one. Horror is my favorite movie genre too. We devoured over half the pizza and drank a few beers during the movie. About half way through the movie we were cuddled up together. I had my head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. It felt so comfortable. He smelled really good too. Like a really nice cologne but just a tad it wasn't overkill. After the film was over I grabbed the remote from the floor not moving from his chest and turned off the tv. I then began to trace circles on his chest. I had a little of liquid courage in me and I wanted to ask him where we stood. I continued to draw circles on his chest.

"Hey Juice?"

He kissed the top of my head and said "Yeah Katie?"

I took a deep breath. "So what are we? Are we dating? Are we just friends? Are you sleeping with other people? I mean it's okay if you did cause we didn't establish this but I just want to know now." Jesus Christ. Word vomit much. Juice pulled me up to look at him face to face.

"Katie. I haven't been with anyone else since we've been together that night. And I don't want to"

I took a deep breath and talked really fast. "Okay well I was just worried cause I know all about the crow eaters and the runs and I know what happens on a run stays on a run but I just can't imagine you being with someone else"

Juice leaned back away from me "Wait what do you mean you know about the runs?"

Oh shit. I didn't know what to say. Juice was waiting for me to say something and I moved my lips but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh well uh Jax told me about it. And honestly I'm kind of pissed I had to hear it from him and not from you"

I said as I pushed back from him. "I mean you said you wanna be with me but you won't tell me the truth about who and what you are? What the hell is that Juice?!" My voice raised a lot more than I intended it too.

Juice rubbed his head with his hand. "Look we can't just go telling anyone about this. I have never told anyone about SAMCRO before. I can't believe Jax told you"

"Okay I'm sorry for going off on you. It's just I trust you Juice and it hurt." I said as I grabbed his hand and held it. "Why can't you believe Jax told me?"

Juice took a deep breath. "Because the last person he told everything too was Tara when he was a prospect. He's married to Wendy and she doesn't even know shit."

I made an o with my lips. "I see"

Juice looked down at his hands and played with his ring. "Is there something going on between you two?"

I leaned backward. Jesus Christ why does everyone keep saying that. I let out a sigh. "No. I swear Juice there is nothing going on between me and Jax. And there never will be."

Juice let out a chuckle. "Yeah sure. Nothing going on between you two. I see the way he looks at you"

I then grabbed Juice's face with my left hand. "Do you see how I look at you? Cause that's all that matters. I wanna be with you Juice. Not Jax. If I did I'd be with him now" I then kissed him on the lips. What I thought was just going to be a quick kiss was suddenly a desperate kiss on both our parts. Juice grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him down on the couch so then I was on top of him. He was lying down and I was on top of him. We both quickly took off my shirt and then Juice pushed me back so now that he was on top and we both took off his kutte and t-shirt underneath it. He then picked me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. We never broke our kiss except when we were taking off our clothes. He then carried me to my bedroom and laid me on the bedroom. I leaned forward while he was standing and undid his belt and undid his pants very fast and dropped them until he was standing in front of me naked. He was already completely ready. He began to kiss me again and then trailed kisses down my neck to my stomach. I couldn't help but let out a few muffled moans. He then undid my jeans and took them and my panties off at the same time. He started to kiss me again very hard and passionately. Then we were both ready.

After a few rounds of very hot, and very good sex we cuddled together. I was lying on his chest and he was playing with my hair. We didn't say anything to each other since before we had sex. Juice finally broke that.

"Katie, I don't want to be with anyone else. And I don't want you to be with anyone else"

I smiled and buried my face in his chest. "So… what does that mean?"

He kissed the top of my head. "I want you to be my old lady"

That term really bothered me for some reason. Maybe because I just thought that if tour an old lady you can get cheated on and it be fine. Which I am not fine with.

"No"

I looked up at him and our eyes meet.

"I want to be your girlfriend first. And I want you to be my boyfriend"

He let out a sigh of relief.

"That sounds good to me" and we both kissed.

He then wrapped me up in his arms and Juice and I talked for the rest of the night about our lives. He told me all about his life before and after SAMCRO. How he came out from New York when he was just a teenager to Charming. Didn't know anyone or anything about this town and soon he was prospecting into SAMCRO. He then reconfirmed the knowledge about SAMCRO that Jax had told me. I then told him all about my childhood. How I was in foster care and how I put myself through college. He thought that was incredible and that he couldn't believe someone like me was with someone like him. I rolled my eyes at those comments. I hate how he puts himself down. I then told him about David and the real reason I moved out here. He said he was sorry for what happened but was glad I still came out here anyways cause he was glad he met me. After talking for what seemed like hours we both fell asleep. For the first time in a long time I felt comfortable. Not just in someone else's arms besides David but in life. I felt comfortable which I haven't felt in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

JAX POV

It was just another day. Another day of work at TM. Then drinking at the club house. And ending the night with some cheap crow eater just to feel something. It was an endless cycle. This has been my life since Tara left me 15 years ago for college. Being with Tara made me insane. If I wasn't with her I'd go crazy. Shit tore me up. When Tara left it was like my world was torn in half. Part of me wanted to go after her and start a life with her. But I knew Charming was my home and I couldn't just leave. I drank and smoke for days on end and slept with any crow eater that was willing. And they all were. They always were. I was trying to fill the void that Tara left me with. One of the croweaters that I always hung around wasn't too bad. Her name was Wendy. She was a good lay and she wasn't half bad to talk to. I married Wendy to try to stop the endless disconnect. But it didn't change anything. We were a bad idea from the start. I filed for divorce but then she wanted to give it another shot. That ended up with her being pregnant. Last thing I needed was a goddamn kid. But not even that could save us. I hadn't heard from Wendy in weeks. I've been paying her doctor bills but I haven't gotten shit in weeks. Every time I call she never answers her goddamn phone. I replay what unfolded between the two of us over and over again. Wondering what I could've done differently so shit wasn't this bad.

I was working on this Toyota prius, goddamn pussy wagon. The guy that owns it comes in at least 2 times every couple months with problems. Usually accidents he's gotten himself in. But since he was an upstanding Charming city official he never had to pay for it and always blamed it on someone else. I was fixing the engine when I leaned back to wipe the grease and sweat off my forehead. Jesus Christ was it hot. Had to be at least 100 degrees outside. I couldn't wait for my break. I only had 23 more minutes on working on this piece of shit car. I scanned TM. Chibbs was sitting on the picnic bench smoking a cigarette. Tig was working on a bike on the other side of the garage with Floyd. I glanced around the rest of the lot. It was an average day. Clay and Bobby were leaning against the fence smoking and drinking with a few of the other guys. Everyone else was probably inside the cool air conditioned building relaxing after they were done for the day. I couldn't wait for that. I'm not sure why but my eyes were then drawn to the gates. Then I saw her. I felt like I'd go blind if I looked away from her. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Even more beautiful than Tara in high school. She looked so perfect and effortless. But it just wasn't how she looked it was the way she was and the way she carried herself. She glided and looked so effortless and just carefree. I'd never seen her before maybe she was just passing through or maybe she just moved here. God I was praying for the latter. As she walked into TM everything else around her seemed nonexistent. Everything else went quiet. I couldn't hear the cars driving by, or Tig cursing as he worked on the bike. All the noise just disappeared. The only thing I could focus on was her. I knew I had to talk to her. I noticed in the corner of my eye Tig had noticed her and was trying to make his way to her. I guess she caught his eye too. I then noticed that all eyes were on her. Every single guy in the lot was just staring at her and it didn't even faze her. Like none of it mattered she had one thing on her mind and she was going to do it. I needed to find out what it was. But I cut him and everyone else to the chase. I dropped my wrench and dipped around the prius I was working on cutting off Tig and I cut her off right before she made it to the main office.

"Can I help ya darling?"

She smiled. Shit. That smile . She tussled her hair.

"Yeah, my car broke down outside of town"

I don't know how but when she spoke I knew that the void that has been there since Tara left 15 years ago was now filled.

KATIE POV

It was my first day of teaching and I was beyond nervous and excited. I woke up at 5:30 and dragged myself out of bed and slipped on my running shorts, a tank top and my gym shoes. Then I left my house and started running, I was trying to get back on my running schedule 4 miles 5 days a week. I loved running cause it helped clear my head. I could think about all the things that were going out and how to plan out the day. Like how I was going to tell everyone at SAMCRO that I invited David to my BBQ. Or that Juice and I are dating. We were still keeping it a secret. It just didn't feel right to go public yet. I don't know why. I also needed to tell them why I really came to Charming and about David. I still hadn't told juice about David. The only people that knew were Donna who told Opie. She had asked if it was okay and of course I told her it would be. I didn't want my secret to be another secret between the two. Opie and I had actually gotten pretty close recently. I'd go over and see Donna and we'd always have a talk first. About anything and everything. He was like the big brother I never had. And Jax knew. We were just friends but I know if Juice knew that Jax knew before him he'd be pissed. Wondering why I told Jax when nothing is going on between us the real reason why I came to Charming. After about 40 min on my run I was back home. I was panting and sweating bullets when I got inside. I went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That shower felt great. All the cares and worries and sweat I had from the run was gone. Thankfully I had already laid out the clothes I was going to wear on my first day. I decided on some black dress pants, plain black flats, a green fitted t-shirt and a grey blazer. After I got dressed I blow dried my hair and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made myself some eggs and toast. I looked at the time and it was 7:15 and Donna was picking me up at 7:20 to drive me to school and then drop off her kids at the elementary school nearby. I quickly finished eating and put my remaining coffee in a to go cup and grabbed my giant teaching bag with my laptop, notes , class schedules and my attendance sheets among other things. I did a quick double check to make sure I had everything and then headed outside to wait for Donna. Not even 30 seconds later she pulled up with her kids in the back seat. The kids had beaming smiles on their faces and I returned them and I jogged up to the car. I got in and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry I was late, first day is always the worst" Donna said very flustered. I could tell she was beyond stressed with bot her kids first day of school today.

I shook. "We're not late, still plenty of time. Thanks for picking me up. Hopefully my car is fixed soon."

Donna put the car in drive and drove off to the school. The entire drive was filled with me and the kids and Donna talking about how excited they were for school. Especially too that their dad was here. I could tell that they really missed having their dad around and were still getting used to the idea of him being around. Within 10 minutes Donna pulled up to the high school. I took a deep breath said my goodbyes and they gave me good luck hugs and I exited the car with my bags. I looked around and saw kids everywhere. Laughing and talking already. I smiled. I was so ready for this. I walked up the steps to Charming High and opened the doors.

I walked into my classroom. Room 206. I turned the handle and saw that it was filled with sunlight. It had 30 student desks and one teach desk. A couple chalkboards and a few READ posters. It was a basic classroom. I walked to my plain wooden desk and began to unload my bag. I placed my attendance sheets on spot and my outlines for the day on the other. I obviously didn't want to do much today. Just get to know my students and see how much they knew about history before coming into my class. Within 5 minutes my room began to fill with students. This was my first class and it was freshman World History. I taught two freshmen Intro to World History classes and then two junior level classes of US History. All the students looked at me with different expressions. Some were happy. Others scoffed and rolled their eyes. This was going to be an interesting day. The first bell rang and I walked over to the door to close it.

"Morning class. In case you didn't notice I'm your new History teacher. My name is Katie O'Shea. " I walked over to my desk and picked up some sheets of paper and then walked over to my students and began to pass them out. " Since it's the first day and we're all new I wanted to get to know you. So please fill out this quick sheet and then we'll do introductions" Some students groaned.

After a few minutes I noticed that everyone was done filling out the sheet. It had questions like what is your name, favorite book, favorite food, favorite sports team and a fun fact about yourself.

"Alright class is everyone finished?"

The class nodded and mumbled a yes in agreement.

"Great! I'll go first and then we'll go down the rows. My name is Katie, my favorite book is a three way tie between three, to kill a mockingbird, Hamlet and the Symposium. My favorite food is pizza, my favorite sports team is the Chicago Blackhawks, gonna be hard to get game out here with the lack of snow" – that received a few laughs from the class- " and my fun fact about me is that I just moved to Charming. Now – I said as I walked over to the front desk closest to the left side of the room and pointed to the student- " what's your name?"

He looked around the room nervously " Ryan"

I smiled "Alright Ryan your turn and then we'll loop around the room"

All the kids loved this exercise. They got to know me and the other students better. We spent the entire class just talking and laughing and learning things about each other. Then I told them all for homework, I know I'm lame, to pick out their favorite moment from World History and we were going to write all the responses on the board the next day on Thursday. I did this same thing in all my classes. The same exercise and homework assignment. I wanted them to get back in the swing of school but not do too much work the first day. The entire day went perfect. Better than I could've imagined. The students are great and so are the other teachers. I had lunch with a fellow history teacher, Kevin Barnes and an English teacher who was around my age Lily Cole. Kevin had been teaching here for the past 30 years. I bet he had Jax, Donna and Opie in his classes at least once. Lily like me had only been teaching for a couple years. The day flew by and finally it was 3 and school was out. Donna was going to come pick me up after school so I decided to wait outside on the steps for her. It was too nice of a day to pass up standing outside. Also it was nice to see my students and talk to them as they were leaving for the day. I even got to meet a few parents who were surprised by the new history teacher. Overall it was the perfect first day of classes.

It was now 3:30 and Donna was still nowhere to be found. I texted her about 15 minutes ago asking where she was but no response. I didn't want to call and distract her driving. But I was anxious. I couldn't wait to tell her all about my day and I couldn't wait to hear all about the kids. I was sitting outside on the front steps of the school just about ready to call her when the all too familiar sound of a motorcycle came into my hearing. I looked up to see Jax on his bike and he pulled up right in front of me. Still sitting I rested my arm on my knee and my chin on my palm.

"Ya know they say it's never too late to finish high school"

"My time has passed Katie, trust me. " He said with his Jax Teller shit eating grin "Donna's car wouldn't start so I told her I'd get you"

That explains it I thought. I shrugged and got up and grabbed my bag and walked over to his bike. I was confused as to why she didn't call Juice though. I had told her that we were seeing each other in secret and that she couldn't tell Opie. I wasn't ready for everyone to know.

As I was now standing next to him he handed me his extra helmet

"My hero" A chuckle erupted from his lips.

As I snapped on the helmet. I sat on the back of his bike with my purse in between us two and I held on tight. I noticed a few of the students staring and whispering. Great. Now everyone in Charming is gonna think I'm dating prince charming. When I'm dating his club member. Awesome. Jax noticed their stares too and laughed and we pulled out of the high school. After a 10 min drive we finally pulled into my driveway. He shut off the engine and I got off the bike. I took off the helmet and shook out my hair and then handed it back to him.

"So when are you moving back home? It's weird with an empty house next door"

He grinned

"Is that your way of saying you miss me"

I rolled my eyes

"Bye Jackson"

I was walking onto my porch when I heard him say

"A week. "

I turned and looked at him

"Huh?"

"A week ….that's when I'm moving back in…neighbor". – He annunciated that word and his smile grew even larger- "Gemma just wants to fix it up a little bit. Make sure it's good when Abel comes home"

"Good" he shot me a wink and I headed inside.

That night I already had two classes worth of papers to grade. Apparently summer reading doesn't just apply to English classes. My junior US History students had to write a 2-4 page paper on a significant event that changed or shaped US History. I was sitting at my table at home grading them hen I just couldn't concentrate. I had always done my grading at the bar when I worked cause that was the only time I had. I guess now I could only do it at that setting. The only bar I knew of in Charming was the Hairy Dog and I was told to never go there alone. I'm guessing old creepy men are the reason. Then I remembered that the club house had a bar. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 7:00pm. I decided to call Juice and ask if he was there and if I could come over. He said he was busy on a run and wouldn't be back till late tonight or early tomorrow morning but other people should be there and it'd be okay if I went over. I gathered up my papers and my bag and walked over to TM. It was getting cooler now at night so I'm glad I had changed. I was wearing a tight grey V-neck that rode up to my belly button unless I pulled it down, dark jeans, a light washed jean jacket and my black converse. I had my big brown teaching bag on my left shoulder. I walked into TM's parking lot and it was pretty vacant. There were a few bikes but other than that there was no movement. I figured maybe everyone was inside drinking and hanging out. I walked into the clubhouse and saw that it was pretty empty. There were a couple of girls who were dancing by themselves. Then I turned the corner and saw Kipp at the bar. I waved to Kip and he waved back happily. I continued to walk over to him.

"Hey Katie what's up? What are you doing here?"

I was now standing in front of him at the bar clutching my bag strap. "Hey. Umm I was actually wondering if I could grade some papers here. Where is everyone? Its eerily quiet here." I asked while looking around the room. Kip motioned with his head towards a set of double doors behind me.

"They're in chapel should be out soon" I nodded my head. I knew that meant that they were in a meeting and not to be disturbed.

"Oh okay, well do you mind if I sit?"

"Yeah yeah shit of course sit please!" he said eagerly

I smiled and sat down and pulled out my papers.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

I tapped my fingers on the bar "Jack and coke please?"

He clicked his tongue "you go it"

He turned around and got to work on my drink. Making one for himself to. I pulled out my pens and began to grade the papers. I could already feel myself getting into the zone and on a roll with these papers. I guess I just needed a nice bar in order to get it done. Then placed my drink in front of me. Kip and I were talking about our days. How my first day of teaching went. And how boring it was driving the tow truck today. We also realized that were both vegetarians so we decided for the BBQ Friday to have lots of veggie burgers. We talked for about 30 minutes and in that time I had graded over half of my papers and Kip and I both had 4 Jack's and cokes each. I was starting to get drunk. I was already toasty and buzzed. Kip's and I's conversation was interrupted by the sound of the giant double doors being forced open. We turned around to see Tig, Chibbs, Bobby, Piney and then Jax and Clay funnel out of the room. They all greeted me one by one with hugs and making some teacher jokes. Bobby went to smoke a joint and Piney and Chibbs asked me how my first day was. Then Jax came over and they moved away so he could talk to me. He brought me in for a hug. I don't know if it was the booze but Jax smelled really good. I inhaled deeply when we hugged. He smelled like some fresh soap and cigarettes. Which for some reason smelled really good to me. Dear god I was drunk. Jax and I separated from my hug and he glanced down on the bar and noticed me grading my papers.

"You look like you could use a break"

I looked at how much work I'd done. I'd done more than I thought. I only had a few left which I could easily finish tomorrow during my lunch break or later tonight. I guess I really did do my best grading at the bar. I came to the conclusion that I did need a break.

"I think your right, Jack good?"

Jax nodded in agreement.

I got up and went behind the bar and grabbed the bottle of jack and placed some in a glass with some ice. We cheers'd and took a sip

"Here come with me" he said as he grabbed my hand and guided me towards the hallway. When he touched me I felt like I—I couldn't explain it but it just felt like I was alive. I had the same feeling when I first met him and he shook my hand. It was weird. Maybe I was attracted to Jax. Cause my body was defiantly acting like it. He led me down the main hallway of the clubhouse and we stopped at the end where I could see a ladder on the wall. I looked at him questioning.

"Where are you taking me?"

A smirk escaped his lips "You'll see"

Jax turned and started to climb up the ladder. He opened a latch that I'm guessing led to a roof. Then I followed Jax up the ladder. And damn was it a nice view. I shook my head. Jax wasn't my type at all. I knew that and I knew that I liked Juice. That's why I was dating him. Even it was in secret. I don't know why all these thoughts kept popping in my head with him. Wait I knew why. Cause everyone kept putting them there. After climbing the ladder I came out and we were on top of the roof of the club house and we could see all of TM and most of Charming and it was beautiful. It was towards the end of sunset and all the colors of the sky were absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow, this is amazing Jax"

Jax and I sat down and started to drink the Jack and talk about our days. Even though I saw him he still wanted to know about what I did. We talked about Abel and Wendy. We even brought up Tara. He said he'd seen her at St. Thomas and she was working with helping to get Abel better. He also told me he registered me on the list for who could see Abel when he wasn't present. Which I was very shocked by since the list was only him and Gemma. Immediate family only. Jax and I up on the roof for hours just drinking and smoking and talking. It feels like we've known each other our whole lives instead of just two weeks. It was insane to feel this connected to someone so fast. I never had this feeling with anyone before. I just felt so comfortable with him. Like it was just the two of us and everything else in the world just stopped. I knew I had to bring up what Donna told me. I took a deep breath.

"So Jax?" I took an drag off the joint in my hand and then exhaled. "How did you know that you could trust me?"

I took another drag and then handed it to Jax. " Trust you with what?" He asked and then took a drag.

"When you told me about SAMRCO. How did you know that you could trust me with that? The truth? I mean you just met me."

He looked down at the joint and inhaled and then exhaled. "I just knew I could. It felt right. I don't want to keep secrets from you. I have enough of that shit already I don't need anymore. I need one person in my life that I don't need to lie or hide things from."


	10. Chapter 10

After talking to Jax for a couple hours on the roof it started to cool off outside so we decided to head back inside. We were both pretty buzzed after drinking a lot of whiskey. We had talked about Abel, Wendy, his family, the club and we even started to talk about Tara. I wanted to know more about her but I didn't want to hear from Gemma who clearly didn't approve of her or any of the other guys because they didn't know her like Jax did. We even talked about my first day of teaching and how that was going. Jax told me some stories about his "glory days" in high school. As we headed back down the ladder and into the clubhouse I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I went to the one in Jax's dorm room. I walked into his dorm room, left the door open and quickly went to the bathroom. After I peed for what felt like 2 hours, I called Juice. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey babe" I smiled and bit my bottom lip. It felt so good to hear his voice. Even though it had only been two days without him it felt like so much longer.

"Hey Juice, how's the run?"

"It's going, we're almost done. I should be home late tonight."

"How late? I can stay up and wait for you if you want"

I could hear Juice smile through the other end of the phone. "I want you to wait up but I know you have school tomorrow and you need to rest"

I let out of a sigh of disappointment "Alright then if you say so, do you mind picking me up from school tomorrow?"

"I'd be honored" I smiled again. I couldn't wait to see him.

"I miss you" Juice said.

"I miss you too. Come home to me in one piece, okay?"

He let out a chuckle, "okay I will get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow"

"I will, good night Juice!" and with that I closed my flip phone shut. I opened the bathroom door and saw Jax standing right outside out. I jumped.

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me Jax!" I said with my hand on my chest.

"Sorry about that… why were you on the phone with Juice"

Oh shit. Juice and I had just discussed the other day that we were officially telling everyone at the BBQ on Saturday at my place. I had no idea what to say.

"Oh uh he set up my cable and just wanted to make sure I knew how to use it" I said with a smile. Dear god. That was one of the most pathetic lies I've ever said. How dumb was I? Like Jax was gonna believe it.

Jax crossed his arms across his chest "Really? College educated and you don't know how to use cable?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his arms 'asshole" we both let out a laugh.

"come on I'll take you home teach" I nodded my head and followed him out of the dorm room. That was close.

After I got home Jax and I established, not with words, that every night on our front porches we'd just chat about our days. We had been doing so for the past couple weeks so this just felt like routine at this point.

The next day all I could think of was seeing Juice later that day. The school day was almost over and I had everything already prepared for the BBQ Saturday so Juice and I could spend all Friday night together. Well at the club house that is. There was the weekly Friday night party so we'd have to be there. Juice picked me up from school with my car. I gleamed with excitement. Finally, my baby was fixed and all beautiful. After we got back to my place, we made up for lost time by having a few rounds of passionate sex. I didn't realize how much I missed Juice until last night and I also realized just how much I liked him. We just laid in bed and held each other, we didn't need to say anything just hold each other. Then we started to do small talk about our days and where he was. I knew that he couldn't tell me much but he tried to tell me as much as he could without exposing too much and at the same time not keeping me in the dark. However, that was interrupted by the vibrations on my cell phone. I sighed and rolled over and grabbed my phone, it was Gemma. She told me that the usual bartender that they have was sick and couldn't work tonight and she asked me if I could. Well it wasn't so much as asking as a friendly order. Of course I said yes. She said she wanted me there around 6:30-7 to stock up the bar because the party usually starts at 8. I hung up the phone with her and realized it was already 6:05. I sighed and leaned over and kissed Juice.

"Ugh I have to take a shower now. I have to be at the clubhouse at 6:30" I kissed him again.

"come on just stay a little longer" Juice said as he wrapped me in his arms and pressed me to his body. I giggled.

"Tempting but you know Gemma will kill me if I'm late" I threw the covers off my body and headed to the shower. I turned on the faucet and let the water warm for a few minutes before stepping in. I then heard Juice walking over towards the bathroom. He then opened the shower curtain

"Mind if I join you?"

I giggled "Get in here" I pulled him with both hands and grasped his face and kissed him. He closed the shower curtain and wrapped me up in his arms and picked me up and pinned me against the shower wall. For the first time I was beginning to feel happy, like Juice was replacing David and I didn't feel as sad anymore. Maybe now I can finally move on.

After our shower, Juice quickly got dressed and headed back to his house to go get ready for the party. I made him park his bike a couple blocks away so no one would know he was here. I liked Juice and I wasn't ashamed but there was something sexy about how we were secretive. Like at any moment we could get caught by someone made everything so much hotter. I saw the clock and saw it was 6:30.

"SHIT!" I panicked. Gemma was gonna kill me. I rummaged through my drawers and threw on some black laced panties and a red push up bra. Gemma didn't specify a uniform to wear so I decided on some torn and distressed light washed jean shorts and a tight blank tank top. My boobs were already big but now they were almost up to my face. I quickly put on some mascara and eyeliner cat eye style and grabbed my purse and keys and ran for the door. I was almost out the front door when I realized I had no shoes on. I screamed

"come on!"

I quickly found my high top converse and threw them on and ran out the door to my jeep. It was 6:42 and I was on the road to the club house. I drove into the garage and parked my jeep. I didn't even check to see what I looked like I just got out and power walked to the club house. There were still a couple of guys there so I waved and opened the door to the club house. I saw Gemma and cowered my head.

"Punctuality must not be your strong suit huh tech?" she said as she walked towards me and then placed her hands on her hips.

I flipped my still damp hair over my shoulder "Sorry I fell asleep after you texted me"

"Uh huh right" Gemma said, I could tell she was aggravated at me. "Just hurry your ass up. I got a bunch of thirsty people about to be here and they get angry if they haven't had any booze."

She said as she almost wrapped her arm around my back and led me to the bar. She quickly told me where most of the booze was. The bar was already stocked but she said if I needed more to go to the first door on the left in the hallway that's where they stored more booze and kegs. She left me to go tend to the other stuff that needed to be done for the guys.

Before I knew it the clubhouse was filled with SAMCRO, smoke and lots of crow eaters. There were a couple I knew, like Stacey and Alice, who weren't exactly crow eaters but they both did sleep with a couple of the guys from this charter and the other ones. I knew Stacey slept with Chibbs a couple times and even Half-Sac. But she said she slept with this one guy from another charter named Happy, no joke that was his name, and she said it was the best and craziest sex she's ever had and misses it every day. She told me in very graphic detail. Alice never told me which guys she slept with but there was one she had slept with a couple times recently and she was gonna make sure it happened again tonight. The three of us were chatting away at the bar while I made a few drinks and I could tell that Clay was getting annoyed that I was "hogging them" from the rest of the guy so we took one last round of shots then they went to the main area. They went off the talk to some of the other guys. I glanced around the bar and saw Juice. I gave him a wink and he walked over. He placed his half full glass on the bar.

"Can I get another one bartender?" he asked with a grin.

I smiled and shook my head "Nope not until you finish that one"

Before I knew it that glass was empty.

"Someone's thirsty" I said with a giggle as I quickly poured him another bourbon on the rocks. I passed it to him and he held my hand on the glass

"Can I see you again tonight? I don't know how much longer I can last without holding you"

I couldn't help but smile. I rubbed his hand "I saw you today. Are you really that attached to my pussy already?" we both gave out a laugh.

"Damn straight" he said with his award winning grin. I let go of his hand "your place tonight, I wanna change of scenery, have fun but not too much fun"

He walked away with a smile to rejoin Chibbs, Tig and Bobby and a few other people on the couches.


	11. Chapter 11

After talking to Juice last almost an hour had passed. I was getting pretty drunk even though I was bartending. Every time I made someone a drink or shots I had to take a shot. I had taken so many shots with Tig, Chibbs, Clay and Bobby I was beginning to lose track. I then realized that I didn't take one with Jax. I didn't even see him once at the party. I placed the glass I was cleaning down on the bar and glanced around the room to see if he was there. Just then I was dragged back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Ya looking for me darling?"

I turned to see Jax leaning against the bar with a grin plastered to his face.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and leaned towards the bar "Yeah I was beginning to worry about all the girls here and how they have been craving that Teller dick all night and he's nowhere to be found."

Jax let out a loud burst of laughter "Well thank you for having my dicks best interest in mind" he said with a smirk.

"Anytime" I said as I turned around to grab two clean classes. After realizing what I said I whipped back again "You know what I mean" I said flustered.

Jax began to pull his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket "Of course Katie, get your mind out of the gutter"

I playfully slapped him with my towel "So what are we drinking?" I asked as I held up a bottle of Jack Daniels and Jim Bean

Jax gestured towards the Jack bottle "Jack, we were just starting to get into a routine"

I let out a laugh and pored us both a shot then made us a Jack on the rocks. We both took a shot for SAMCRO. We both quickly finished the shots and two drinks each and were on our third. At this point I was pretty drunk and I think Jax was starting to get there too. We were talking about all the people at the party, Jax telling me all about the other guys ther that I didn't know yet and I told him about Stacey and Happy.

"So where were you?"

"In by dorm room in the back"

"Seriously?" Jax looked up from lighting his cigarette "All these people out here wanting to celebrate and be around each other and you chose to be alone in your room?"

Jax took a drag from his cigarette and blew it out "Not in much of a celebrating mood lately"

I wanted to slap myself. Of course he wasn't. everything going on with Abel, Wendy and Tara and that doesn't even include all the club shit.

"I'm sorry" I said as I took a small sip from my drink.

"it's okay, it'll all settle sooner or later"

We were silent for a minute or two when Jax broke the ice with a laugh. God his laugh was contagious. Jax gestured towards the pool table

"Well looks like Ashely and Juice are gonna get it in tonight after all"

I felt my stomach sink. I almost dropped the glass I was drinking out of. I tried to keep my composure.

"Juice and Ashley have slept together?" I asked my eyes never leaving Juice. She was all over him and he didn't look like he minded it at all. This is who Ashley had been talking about all night and I told her to go for it.

Jax took a swig out of his drink "Oh yeah, almost every party"

I was completely silent. Was Juice sleeping with her still? I understand if it was before I came to Charming and before we got together. A thousand questions were racing through my mind.

"Why do you ask?"

I played with my drink

"oh no reason Juice just doesn't seem like Ashley's type that's all"

Jax took another drag out of his cigarette "you got that right, those two fight like cats and dogs. But Juice is weak when it comes to crazy pussy."

I almost broke my drink. I was about to lose it. Who the fuck does he think he is. I quickly chugged my drink.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom watch the bar while I'm gone" I threw down my rag and charged toward the bathroom. I burst into the main bathroom off of the club house and quickly slammed the door shut. The music was still blaring in my ears. I walked towards the ink and leaned on it with my both hands on each side of the sink. I looked in the streaky mirror at myself. How did this happen to me I thought? A thousands questions were racing through my head. I hung my head over the sink I just wanted to cry. I heard two taps on the door. Then I looked up to see Juice come in through the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he closed the door behind him. Still looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. I gripped the sink tighter.

"Is this a joke?" I muttered.

"What?" He asked as he walked closer to me and put his hands on each of my hips. I quickly turned around and raised my voice

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I nearly screamed as I pushed him away from me with both my hands.

Juice was in complete shock "What are you talking about!?"

I sighed and pulled my hands through my hair "Ashley! You were all over her all night and I was pouring your fucking drinks! Do you think I'm that fucking stupid?!"

"Ashley and I are nothing! Where are you getting this from?" Juice had both his hands in the air.

"Oh so now you're telling me you and her never fucked?! Don't you dare fucking lie to me Juice! Jax told me cause apparently you fucking someone else while fucking me isn't something you wanted to share" I screamed as I began to push him again till his back was against the wall.

Juice let out a laugh "Of course Jax told you."

I turned away from Juice and walked to the other side of the bathroom "Oh don't blame this on him this has nothing to do with him"

"Are you serious?! This has everything to do with him!" Juice screamed

I shook my head "What are you talking about?"

Juice began to walk towards me "Me and Ashley haven't hooked up for almost three months, way before you got here. But I bet Jax forgot to mention that"

I stood there in silence just staring at Juice. I was so relieved that he didn't cheat on me but now I had made a huge deal about nothing. I looked down at my feet and was about to say sorry when Juice spoke up first.

"You can't see it, huh?"

I burrowed my eyebrows and looked back up at Juice "see what?"

Juice took a deep breath "the way Jax looks at you… he doesn't look at anyone else that way"

I was speechless. "we're just friends Juice… he doesn't see me that way. Trust me." I said with a touch of a laugh at the end. The idea of Jax and me was so ridiculous in my mind. I walked towards him and put my hands on his cut and gripped it. I was going in for a kiss when Juice grabbed my wrists. He looked up from the ground and looked at me.

"I can't lose you"

I gave him a soft smile and intertwined our hands. "You never will" I then leaned forward and gave him a kiss. That one kiss quickly escalated to a passionate make out. I pushed Juice up against the wall and peeled off his cut and shirt underneath. At the same time, he took off my shirt and unhooked my bra. Then while kissing my neck he took off my belt and took off my shorts and underwear. He kissed me again and picked me up and pinned me against the wall. I didn't even care that there was a party on the other side of the door. None of that mattered. Just me and Juice.


End file.
